Zaubereiansauger (EnglishEspañol)
by lemoy
Summary: Twelve years after the battle in Hogwarts there is a new threat inside the school/ Doce años despues de la batalla de Hogwarts hay una nueva amenaza dentro del colegio. (Text in english and spanish/ Texto en inglés y español)
1. Chapter-Capítulo 1

**Zaubereiansauger**

 **Chapter 1**

September has come and with him a new scholar year in Hogwarts, college of witchcraft and wizardry. Everything goes normal, as it has been in recent years, plagued with peace in a new era to be a magical person. As is costumary, the first-year students enter the school on these small barges to their new home, full of illusions, emotions, and even fear what will be a new lifestyle and a future full of amazing possibilities worthy of fairy tales for kids.

All expectant to the first great adventure, which is the introduction to one of the four houses of the school, activity carried by the eternal and talkative selector hat. The room, with its four large tables for students, with the teachers in turn in their corresponding places, led by the actual principal Minerva McGonagall, is full of laughter, expectation, lights, friendship, but above magic, it filled of deafening applause each time the selector hat named the last name of one of the four founder of Hogwarts: "Gryffindor", "Slytherin", "Ravenclaw" and "Hufflepuff". Then, each new member sought his new place among his new housemates to start their journey. At the end of this activity the great welcome banquet took place in the great hall, with the usual unimaginable delights to mitigate the hunger of all those present and make more pleasant the talks between old and new acquaintances.

Meanwhile, at the table of the students belonging to the house of Ravenclaw, a silent young man, of medium stature, slender, of white skin, with long and black hair, enjoyed the delicacies that were in front of him. It was Sven von Brand, a good student who was starting his sixth year as a student in Hogwarts. A young man, somewhat silent, who knew how to enjoy his solitude, but who knows the importance of friendship. Proud from the first day of belonging to the house of Rowena Ravenclaw, where according to him "only the best belong, those who know how to use their brains", he believed that wearing blue and bronze was simply elegant and that his position put him above the other students from the remaining houses, and even from their own house, because Sven was that type of student who is well above average, dedicated to his training but not obsessed (he is not the type of student who writes his own question in an exam and then answers them). Despite all this, Sven tried not to be arrogant, because only a fool exposes himself to others by showing his true thoughts. What he really thought he kept and alwalys calculated the different possibilities that could result from his words and/or actions, to take the best decision.

Once the great banquet was over, all the students left to their respective common rooms to rest and start the new school year.

The next day, as is customary in each school year and prior to the beginning of the classes, a welcome speech and encouragement to the students by the head of the Ravenclaw house Filius Flitwick in the common room was usual. From the first year of Sven´s stay at school, he lost some respect to the person in charge of his house, believing that he does not have the cognitive capacity that position and responsibility demands. When he had finished his traditional speech, Sven had a small feeling, and instead of going immediately to the general room to take his breakfast, he went out to the outskirts of Hogwarts, and while breathing the fresh and humid airs of Scotland, he observed the far away that hos owl "Natur" was approaching and who brought him a note. He took it and having made sure that no one else was nearby, he read what in it, with goog calligraphy:

 _"_ _It has been 12 years since the battle of Hogwarts, it is amazing how they have let down their guard, while a new menace growns inside it. I´m going to need your assistance."_

 **Capítulo 1**

Llega septiembre y con ello un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería. Todo trascurre normal, como lo ha estado siendo en los últimos años, plagados de paz en una nueva época para ser una persona mágica. Como ya es una costumbre, los estudiantes de primer año se adentran al colegio en esas pequeñas barcazas hacia su nuevo hogar, llenos de ilusiones, emociones e incluso temores a lo que será un nuevo estilo de vida y a un futuro lleno de posibilidades sorprendentes dignas de cuentos de hadas para chiquillos.

Todos expectantes a la primera gran aventura, que es la introducción a una de las cuatro casas del colegio, actividad realizada por el eterno y parlanchín sombrero seleccionador. El salón, con sus cuatro grandes mesas para los estudiantes, con los profesores en turno en su lugar correspondiente, liderados por la ahora directora Minerva McGonagall, se encuentra lleno de risas, expectación, luz, amistad, pero sobre todo de magia, se llenaba de aplausos ensordecedores cada vez que el sombrero seleccionador nombraba el apellido de uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts: "Gryffindor", "Slytherin", "Ravenclaw" y "Hufflepuff", así, cada integrante nuevo se buscaba su nuevo lugar entre sus nuevos compañeros de casa para iniciar su travesía. Al finalizar esta actividad el gran banquete de bienvenida tomaba lugar en el gran salón, con las acostumbradas delicias inimaginables para mitigar el hambre de todos los presentes y hacer más amena las pláticas entre viejos y nuevos conocidos.

Mientras, en la mesa de los estudiantes pertenecientes a la casa de Ravenclaw, un joven silencioso, de mediana estatura, esbelto, de tez blanca con cabello un tanto largo y negro, disfrutaba de los manjares que se encontraban frente a él. Se trataba de Sven von Brand, un buen estudiante quien se encuentra iniciando su sexto año como estudiante de Hogwarts. Un joven un tanto silencioso, quien sabía disfrutar de su soledad, pero que conoce la importancia de la amistad. Orgulloso desde el primer día de pertenecer a la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, donde según él "los mejores pertenecen, los que saben usar la cabeza", creía que el vestir de azul y bronce era simplemente elegante y que su posición lo ponía por encima de los demás estudiantes de las casas restantes, e incluso de los de su propia casa, pues Sven era ese tipo de estudiante que se encuentra muy por encima del promedio, dedicado a su formación pero no obsesionado (no es el tipo de estudiante que escribe sus propias preguntas en un examen para luego responderlas). A pesar de todo esto, Sven procuraba no mostrarse arrogante, pues solo un tonto se expone frente a los demás al mostrar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Lo que realmente pensaba se lo guardaba y siempre calculaba las distintas posibilidades que pudieran resultar debido a sus palabras y/o acciones, para tomar la mejor decisión.

Una vez concluido el gran banquete, todos los alumnos se marcharon con dirección a sus respectivas salas comunes para reposar e iniciar de lleno el nuevo año escolar.

Al día siguiente, como ya es costumbre en cada año escolar y previo al inicio de clases, era común un discurso de bienvenida y aliento hacia los alumnos por parte del jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick en la sala común. Desde el primer año de estadía de Sven en el colegio, le perdió algo de respeto al encargado de su casa, creyendo que no tiene la capacidad cognoscitiva que ese puesto y responsabilidad demanda. Cuando hubo terminado este tradicional discurso, Sven tuvo un pequeño presentimiento, y en vez de acudir inmediatamente a la sala general para tomar sus alimentos, salió un momento a las afueras de Hogwarts, y mientras respiraba los frescos y húmedos aires de Escocia, observó a los lejos que su lechuza "Natur" se acercaba y quien le traía una nota. La tomó y habiéndose asegurado que nadie se encontrara cerca, leyó lo que en ella, con buena caligrafía:

 _"_ _Han pasado 12 años desde la batalla de Hogwarts, es increíble cómo han bajado la guardia, mientras una nueva amenaza crece en su interior. Voy a necesitar de tu asistencia"._


	2. Chapter-Capítulo 2

**Chapter 2**

The class of potions is a subject for which Sven has always felt predominantly attracted, even though the head of this chair, professor Horace Slughorn, has a shy, insecure and even fearful behavior, Sven has always recognized him the fact that he is a teacher who dominates his subject in a sublime way. In this subject that since the first school year has captured most of him attention and at this point was not the exception, since Sven had no requested it, thus he wanted to dedicate himself to the creation, preparation and improvement of potions.

As is usual for Gryffindor and Slytherin students to take classes together, those belonging to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tended to do so too, and this subject of potions was one of them. As we have said, Sven thought he was better positioned than his other classmates in his own house, as well as others, but he considered those Hufflepuff students even lower. It is known that three of the four founders chose their students according to certain characteristics that made them outstanding, being Helga Hufflepuff who kept the prospects that the co-founders did not accept, that is, "leftlovers", as Sven thought and believed fervently that the selector hat continued to do the same thing. However, it was not all bad, in that house of Hufflepuff was Melissa Lockley, a nice girl, somewhat short, with blond hair that came to her shoulders, always loose and well brushed, pale skin with some freckles drawn on his nose and under his two light brown eyes. A girl, whom Sven found pleasing to the eye, had been that way before they started their course at Hogwarts, because Sven remembered very well the day he went to buy his wand at Ollivander´s. Melissa was being taken care of when he came through the door, "wait a minute, please", the owner said as he continued to search for the wand that would choose the little, nice, happy and full of illusions girl. It was an impression that she caused on him, that without being an expert in the subject, he remembered very well the moment in which the wand chose it, when shaking it came out light butterflies, sparks and a soft and peculiar aroma came off that even the date Sven could not (or wanted) to forget, it was a wand made of acacia, with a nucleus of unicorn hair, not very flexible and short of 20 centimeters. Right after that moment, she was overjoyed that she even gave a tender smile and a few words to Sven "I hope you find the ideal wand too", and then left the establishment. The next time he saw her was during the event of the selector hat, while he was more than certain that he belonged to the Ravenclaw house, he saw Melissa take her turn, she sat on that bench in front of all the companions, the selector hat hesitated a little to finally shout "Hufflepuff". Although she was happy and went to the table oh his assigned house, Sven smiled very slightly and let out a slight sigh of disappointment. Since then, they had found themselves sporadically in different classes that they shared, without actually crossing a conversation, just a few solitary "good day".

-I am very happy to see you here- Said professor Slughorn as he began his class- You, who have decided to continue your training, already directed to their adult life, go through the classroom of this old teacher and perfect their domains in the art of potions-. He gives a view throughout the classroom to observe for a second time and in a better way the faces of his students, he smiled and continued- You are a small already students immersed in the art of potions, today I want to give you a small challenge worthy of you. On page 66 of your book, you will find the formula and the steps to create a pink antidote for potion, something complex, yes, but I really expect great things for you. The ingredients can be found in front of you, and of course, in your own head, so start please, have 50 minutes-.

That said, all the students started working on their respective potion, reading the instructions and using the necessary ingredients for it. Ragnar McFinley, a redhead boy, of medium height, robust and flecked, housemate and friend, approaches Sven, to have a little "support" in carrying out the task of the day. In that, professor Slughorn passed by his table.

-I´m so glad to see you around here, young Sven, a talent like yours is always welcome-.

-It could not be otherwise, professor, I find your class necessary and motivating- answered Sven.

Professor Slughorn smiled satisfied with the answer, looked to one side, and his face changed surprise to meet Sven´s partner –Young Ragnar, what a surprise, I did not expect to see him here this year…, you aren´t here just because Sven did it, are you?-.

-No professor, of course not… I think you misunderstand me, I really wanted to be present in your class, really- Ragnar answered something chocked, which caused a small notch of professor Slughorn, who turned and continued his tour by the different tables to greet and supervise the work of the rest of the students.

The task entrusted was not easy, it was a complex potion of many ingredients and very detailed specifications to elaborate, so that some of the present students in the classroom who presented mistakes or faults in the development desisted, since for reason of time, it was impossible to start again and finish on time. Thus, over time, only a handful of students had been able to complete their potion, some not very satisfactory. The potion must have been a pink color, as the name implies, and some delivered works, had smug colors and smells. Despite this, professor Slughorn was going one by one to review what was done, while holding a small vase with withered plants due to contact with some unknown poison, the final test was whether the plant recovered with the contact of the evaluated potion. When Sven´s turn came, he realized that his potion was not pink, but that his color was a soft red, despite being sure to follow correctly all the instructions that were mentioned in the potions book.

-A little reddish- Said professor Slughorn- But there´s no need to worry, color is not the most important thing, sometimes it´s just a product of the wizard´s feeling right at the moment of preparation- Saying this, Slughorn saw Sven and let go a little giggle- The aroma is the correct one, let´s try a simple drop- He took a small portion of the potion with a dropper and dropped a tiny drop on the poisoned plant, instantly, the plant was purified and began to bloom- Wonderful! I could not expect less from a young man as dedicated as you are, I congratulate you-.

Sven was proud of the results of his work and by himself, impeccable as it should be of a Ravenclaw, and at the same time he felt relief, since the color of his potion was not what he expected or the one that the notes in his book described.

-The next is miss Lockley- When professor Slughorn said this, Sven just realized that Melissa was right next to him, he had not noticed her. The professor opened the boiler and exclaimed- For Merlin´s beard! This specimen is simply perfect! The aroma and color are adequate, we could all poison ourselves at this time and a few drops of this potion would bring us back to life in an instant- When he finished saying this, he repeated the same procedure to evaluate the effectiveness of the potion in the poisoned plant and the results could not be better. In that moment, it was time for the students to leave the classroom, to which the professor hastened to tell them- I want you to review poisons and antivenoms topic, I know that it is a very broad topic but we will be working with it in the coming days-.

Sven, unlike his classmates, did not hurry to leave the classroom, to tell the truth, he was a little stunned by the results that the class had had that day. He did not understand exactly what the color of his potion meant and he had the impression that professor Slughorn could have an idea. In addition, in all these years of sharing classes with Melissa, he did not remember that at some time she would stand out from for everyone for her abilities in any of these classes. Someone from Hufflepuff had had better results than him in the subject that most attracts him, this could represent a humiliation, but in this specific case, which was Melissa, it did not seem like such a heartbreaking situation. Once the desk was cleaned and his belonging were stored in his suitcase, he went to the teacher´s desk where Melissa was already speaking with professor Slughorn. She noticed that he approached but continued talking hesitantly.

-Don´t get me wrong, professor- She said- I´m very happy with the result of today´s class, but I can´t stop thinking that it could only be a matter of luck, I would never excelled in your class such a way-.

-Nonsense,miss Lockley- Slughorn answered- I don´t think it´s a coincidence that you are in this subject, sometimes you ignore what you can do. I suggest you take the moment, enjoy it and continue preparing, the school year is still young-.

The pride and happiness in Melissa for what happened was notorious. Professor Slughorn had his little pot on the desk with all those poisoned and recovered plants, Melissa in a movement almost spontaneous and natural, she guided her hand towards one of the plants. The professor tried to stop her but it was too late, she touched the leaf of one of the poisoned plants and immediately her skin began to turn reddish, she closed her eyes and, she stopped breathing and fell to the ground.

-For Merlin´s beard!- exclaimed professor Slughorn- Quick, boy, bring some antidote!-.

Sven hurried to get to the table where Melissa´s antidote was, since it was the best specimen in the classroom, took a good amount with a dropper and gave her the antidote as soon as possible, without any result.

-Nothing happens…-.

-Boy! Give her yours! From yours!-. Said professor Slughorn impatiently.

Sven already had a good amount in his suitcase, he opened it and quickly took out his bottle to give Melissa a drink, and while he did he noticed that the color of the antidote was even more reddish than when it was evaluated. It did not take so long for Melissa to recover her coloration and she began to have a regular breathing, but still unconscious. The professor maintained a face of concern and relief at the same time.

-I did not mention how terrible the poison with which we works is, I should not have left that flowerpot within everyone´s reach… I have to call madam Pomfrey-.

-Professor, I don´t understand. Why did not her antidote work if he was the best in the class? How did you know that mine would have an effect?-.

-Sven, boy, sometimes you need more than just the antidote to get the effect you want, the result that we saw today gives me to understand that you have a very special bond-.

-A special bond? Professor, she and I don´t usually talk to each other-.

-Really?- Said professor Slughorn while he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief- Well, I´m not an expert on the topic, but maybe it´s time to start doing it-.

 **Capítulo 2**

La clase de pociones es una asignatura por la cual Sven siempre se ha sentido predominantemente atraído, incluso, a pesar de que el titular de esta cátedra, el profesor Horace Slughorn, tiene un carácter tímido, inseguro y hasta temeroso, Sven siempre le ha reconocido el hecho de que se trata de un profesor que domina su asignatura de manera sublime. Es esta asignatura la que desde el primer año escolar siempre ha capturado la mayor parte de su atención y a estas alturas no era la excepción, puesto que Sven la había solicitado, ya que quería dedicarse a la creación, preparación y perfeccionamiento de pociones.

Así como es usual que los alumnos de Griffyndor y Slytherin tomen clases juntos, los pertencientes a la casa Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tendían a hacerlo también, y esta clase de pociones era una de ellas. Como hemos comentado, Sven creía estar catedráticamente mejor posicionado que sus demás compañeros de su propia casa, así como de las otras, sin embargo, consideraba aún más bajo a aquellos alumnos de Hufflepuff. Es sabido que tres de los cuatro fundadores escogían a sus alumnos según ciertas características que los hacían sobresalientes, siendo Helga Hufflepuff quien se quedaba con los prospectos que los cofundadores no aceptaban, es decir, "las sobras", como pensaba Sven, y creía fervientemente que el sombrero seleccionador continuaba haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, no todo era malo, en esa casa de Hufflepuff se encontraba Melissa Lockley, una simpática chica, un tanto baja de estatura, con cabellos rubios que le llegaban a los hombros, siempre sueltos y siempre bien cepillados, de piel pálida con algunas pecas dibujadas sobre su nariz y bajo sus dos ojos de color castaño claro. Una chica, a la que a Sven encontraba agradable a la vista, así había sido desde antes de que empezaran sus cursos en Hogwarts, pues Sven recuerda muy bien el día que fue a comprar su varita en Ollivander´s. Melissa estaba siendo atendida cuando él cruzó la puerta, "un momento, por favor", le dijo el propietario mientras continuaba buscando la varita que escogería a la pequeña niña, simpática, feliz y llena de ilusiones. Fue tal la impresión que causó ella en él, que sin ser un erudito en el tema, recuerda muy bien el momento en que la varita la escogió, al agitarla salieron mariposas de luces, chispas y se desprendió un olor suave y peculiar que hasta la fecha Sven no ha podido (ni querido) olvidar, se trataba de una varita hecha de acacia, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, poco flexible y corta de 20 centímetros. Justo después de ese momento, ella rebosaba de alegría que incluso le regaló una tierna sonrisa y unas palabras a Sven "espero encuentres tú también la varita ideal", y acto seguido salió del establecimiento. La siguiente vez que la vio fue durante el evento del sombrero seleccionador, mientras él estaba más que seguro que pertenecía a la casa Ravenclaw, vio como Melissa tomaba su turno, se sentaba en aquel banco frente a todos sus compañeros, el sombrero seleccionador vaciló un poco para finalmente gritar "Hufflepuff". Aunque ella se mostraba feliz y se dirigió a la mesa de su casa asignada, Sven sonrió muy levemente y dejó escapar un leve suspiro de decepción. Desde entonces, se habían encontrado esporádicamente en distintas clases que compartían, sin cruzar una conversación en realidad, tan solo unos cuantos y solitarios "buenos días".

-Me alegra tanto verlos aquí- Decía el profesor Slughorn mientras comenzaba su clase –Ustedes, que han decidido continuar su formación, ya encaminada a su vida adulta, pasar por el aula de este viejo profesor y perfeccionar sus dominios en el arte de las pociones-. Da una vista a lo largo del aula para observar por una segunda vez y de mejor manera los rostros de sus alumnos, sonríe y continua –Ustedes ya son estudiantes adentrados en el arte de las pociones, hoy quiero darles un pequeño reto digno de ustedes. En la página 66 de su libro, encontraran la fórmula y los pasos para crear un antídoto para veneno de color rosa, algo compleja, sí, pero espero de verdad grandes cosas de ustedes. Los ingredientes los pueden encontrar frente a ustedes, y por supuesto, en su propia cabeza, así que comiencen por favor, tienen 50 minutos-.

Dicho esto, todos los alumnos comenzaron a trabajar en su respectiva poción, leyendo las instrucciones y utilizando los ingredientes necesarios para ello. Ragnar McFinley, un chico pelirojo, de mediana estatura, robusto y pecoso, compañero de casa y amigo, se acerca a Sven, para tener un poco de "apoyo" en la realización de la tarea del día. En eso, el profesor Slughorn pasaba por su mesa.

-Me alegra tanto verlo por aquí, joven Sven, un talento como el suyo siempre es bienvenido-.

-No podía ser de otra forma, profesor, encuentro su clase necesaria y motivadora- contestó Sven.

El profesor Slughorn sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta, miró hacia un lado, y su rostro cambio extrañado al encontrarse con el compañero de Sven –Joven Ragnar, que sorpresa, no esperaba verlo por aquí en este año…, no habrá entrado a mi clase solo porque Sven lo hizo ¿o sí?-

-No profesor, por supuesto que no…, creo que me malinterpreta, en verdad quería estar presente en su clase, de verdad- Contestó algo entrecortado Ragnar, lo que provocó una pequeña muesca del profesor Slughorn, quien dio media vuelta y continuo su recorrido por las diferentes mesas para saludar y supervisar el trabajo del resto de los alumnos.

La tarea encomendada no era fácil, se trataba de una poción compleja de muchos ingredientes y especificaciones muy detalladas para elaborar, por lo que, algunos de los estudiantes presentes en el aula que presentaban errores o fallas en la elaboración desistían, puesto que por cuestiones del tiempo, era imposible volver a iniciar y terminar a tiempo. Así, al paso del tiempo, solo un puñado de alumnos habían sido capaces de completar su poción, algunos no de manera muy satisfactoria. La poción debió de haber quedado de un color rosado, como su nombre lo indica, y algunos trabajos entregados, tenían colores y olores petulantes. A pesar de esto, el profesor Slughorn iba pasando de uno por uno a revisar lo hecho, mientras sostenía un pequeño florero con plantas marchitas debido al contacto con algún veneno desconocido, la prueba final era si la planta se recuperaba con el contacto de la poción evaluada. Al llegar el turno de Sven, se dio cuenta de que su poción no era de color rosa, sino que su coloración era de un rojo suave, a pesar de estar seguro de seguir al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones que se mencionaban en el libro de pociones.

-Un poco rojiza- dijo el profesor Slughorn –Pero no hay porqué preocuparse, la coloración no es lo más importante, a veces solo es producto de los sentimientos del hechicero justo en su momento de preparación- dicho esto, Slughorn vio a Sven y soltó una pequeña risita- el aroma es adecuado, vamos a probar con una sola gotita- Slughorn tomó una pequeña porción de la poción con un gotero y dejó caer una diminuta gota en la planta envenenada, al instante, la planta se purificó y comenzó a florecer -¡Maravilloso! No podía esperar menos de un joven tan dedicado como lo eres tú, te felicito-.

Sven sintió orgullo por el resultado de su trabajo, impecable como debería ser de un Ravenclaw, y al mismo tiempo sintió alivio, puesto que la coloración de su poción no era la que esperaba ni la que describía las notas de su libro.

-La siguiente es la señorita Lockley- Cuando el profesor Slughorn dijo esto, Sven se dio cuenta que Melissa estaba justo al lado de él, no lo había notado. El profesor abrió la caldera y exclamó -¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¡Este espécimen es sencillamente perfecto! El aroma y la coloración son las adecuadas, podríamos envenenarnos todos en este momento y unas cuantas gotas de esta poción nos devolverían a la vida en un instante.- Al terminar de decir esto, repitió el procedimiento para evaluar la eficacia de la poción en la planta envenenada y los resultados no pudieron ser mejores. En eso, se llegó el momento de que los alumnos dejaran el aula, a lo que el profesor se apresuró a decirles –Quiero que repasen venenos y antivenenos, es un tema muy amplio pero estaremos trabajando con este tema en los próximos días-.

Sven, al contrario de sus compañeros, no se apuró a dejar el aula, a decir verdad, estaba un poco atónito por los resultados que la clase había tenido ese día. No entendía exactamente qué significado llevaba la coloración de su poción y le dio la impresión de que el profesor Slughorn podría tener una idea. Además, en todos estos años de estar compartiendo clases con Melissa, no recordaba que en alguna ocasión ella resaltara de entre todos por sus habilidades en cualquiera de estas clases. Alguien de Hufflepuff había tenido mejores resultados que él en la materia que más le atrae, esto podría suponer una humillación, pero en este especifico caso, que haya sido Melissa, no le parecía una situación tan desgarradora. Una vez limpiado la mesa de trabajo y guardado sus pertenencias en su maleta, se dirigió al escritorio del profesor donde ya se encontraba Melissa hablando con el profesor Slughorn. Ella nota que se acerca pero continúa hablando titubeantemente.

-No me malinterprete, profesor- decía ella –Estoy muy feliz por el resultado de la clase de hoy, pero no dejo de pensar que pueda ser solo una cuestión de suerte, nunca habría sobresalido en su clase de tal manera-

-Tonterías, señorita Lockley- Respondía Slughorn- Creo que no es casualidad que usted esté en esta asignatura, a veces uno ignora lo que es capaz de hacer, le sugiero que tome el momento, lo disfrute y continúe preparándose, el año escolar aún es joven-

Era notorio el orgullo y felicidad de Melissa por lo acontecido. El profesor Slughorn tenía su pequeña maceta sobre el escritorio con todas esas plantas envenenadas y recuperadas, Melissa en un movimiento casi espontaneo y natural, guio su mano hacia una de las plantas. El profesor quiso detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, Melissa tocó la hoja de una de las plantas envenenadas y acto seguido su piel comenzó a tornarse rojizo, cerró los ojos, dejó de respirar y cayó al suelo.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamaba el profesor Slughorn- Rápido, muchacho, trae algo de antídoto-.

Sven se apresuró en llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba el antídoto que había hecho Melissa, puesto que se trataba del mejor ejemplar en la habitación, tomó una buena cantidad con un gotero y lo más rápido posible le dio a beber el antídoto, sin resultado alguno.

-No pasa nada…-.

-¡Muchacho! ¡Dale del tuyo! ¡Del tuyo!- Decía impaciente el profesor Slughorn.

Sven tenía ya una buena cantidad en su maleta, lo abrió y sacó rápido su frasco para darle de beber a Melissa, mientras lo hacía notó que la coloración del antídoto era aún más rojiza que cuando fue evaluada. No tardó mucho en que Melissa recuperara su coloración y comenzó a tener una respiración normal, aún inconsciente. El profesor mantenía un rostro de preocupación y alivio al mismo tiempo.

-No les mencioné lo terrible que es el veneno con el que trabajamos, no debí dejar esa maceta al alcance de todos… Tengo que llamar a Madam Pomfrey-.

-Profesor, no entiendo ¿Por qué no funcionó su antídoto si era el mejor de la clase? ¿Cómo supo que el mío tendría efecto?-.

-Sven, muchacho, a veces se necesita de algo más que solo el antídoto para tener el efecto que deseamos, el resultado que vimos hoy me da a entender que ustedes tienen un vínculo muy especial-.

-¿Un vínculo especial? Profesor, ella y yo no solemos hablarnos-.

-¿Ah no?- se secaba la frente con un pañuelo el profesor Slughorn- Bueno, no soy experto en el tema, pero tal vez es hora de que empiecen a hacerlo-.


	3. Chapter-Capítulo 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Sven was preparing to leave the Ravenclaw tower and go to the main room to have his breakfast. Once there, he began to eat some warm egg, with a couple of seasoned sausages, ham and orange juice. While he was doing it, Ragnar sat next to him, barely noticed his clothes, it was not the everyday toga with the color of his house, Ragnar worn the Quidditch uniform, it was the beginning of the school year which meant it was time for tests to enter the team once again. He did not lose hope, since the first year in Hogwarts he had tried tried to enter in the Quidditich team again and again without missing in a single year and always failed, he was always out of the team. It would be necessary to recognize his perseverance.

-One more time I´m ready, Sven- He said- I have this unwavering feeling that today is the day, I will be part of the Quidditch team and we will win the cup, I am sure… Only one thing is missing…-.

Sven turned to see him, he was almost sure of what his friend was going to say, bus as time passed and nobody broke the silence, he decided to ask the expected question- What?-.

-You, Sven. Don´t you realize that where I´m successful is where you are? You´re like a lucky charm, I´m sure that if you try with me this year, we´ll both be on the team, and I can already see ourselves savoring those triumphs. Can you imagine winning against those of Slytherin? Haha, I do-.

Sven laughed a little and then said- My good friend, you´re funny and witty, but it´s not so much luck that you have some success in some subjects, it´s hard for me to get that success, you know?-.

-You like Quidditch, Sven. I know very well, we´re just going to try it and maybe we´ll make it-.

-Indeed, Ragnar, I like Quidditch, but I´m not the sporty or competitive type, that kind of things I leave to intrepid people just like you are-.

At that moment, his friend began to say more words to try to persuade him, but Sven already had his mind elsewhere. This talk reminded him that this Hufflepuff girl, Melissa, plays for house as huntress for 4 years. How would she be? He looked for her to try to identify her, but he did not see her at the table of her house. The last thing that he knew was that she was taken to the nursery under madam Pomfrey´s care, it is very likely that she is still there. Maybe it would be good to visit her, just to corroborate her health state. So, he got up, cut off the conversation with his friend by telling him that he had a pending issue to attend to, wished him luck and left the room.

While he walked to the nursery, he thought about the incident of the previous day, about the color of his antidote and how it become even more reddish just at the time of his administration, he still did not understand this, however, the words and behavior of the professor Horace Slughorn confused him even more. Was he really suggesting what he thought that he was suggesting? And if so, has Sven been quite obvious in all this time? But while he walked and approached the nursery, one more question came to his mind. "What am I going to say?" Would it be really prudent and necessary to visit her? It´s going to be kind of weird to get there and tell her that he gave her an antidote that contained a piece of his hair, as the book indicated. He did not believe under any circumstances that she received him as a hero, since was a luck that he had antidotes at the near. It was just an event that simply happened. Thought this, he asked himself again "Have I go to see her?" But he was already at the door of the nursery. He sighed, resigned himself and went on, he saw large room with beds on both sides, empty, the only one occupied was one in the back, he approached it, there were two students sitting by the bed, their seemed known to Sven, they were girls from Hufflepuff but he did not know their names. Looking around, he could see a couple of chocolate boxes and flowers, thinking how inappropriate it would be to give her a plant right now. He looked at the bed and confirmed that it was Melissa, who was sleeping peacefully on her bed, at that moment he realized that he had no present to wish her a quick recovery. He limited himself to addressing her companions.

-Is… -he began, with a choked and nervous voice- Melissa… alright?- Sven knew how strange and suspicious it was that.

One of the girls, with the face puzzled, answered in a low voice- She is alright, she just rest. Madam Pomfrey said that once she wakes up and has her breakfast, she can leave and continue-.

Sven did not know what else to say, he did not want to continue this martyrdom, he did not find a reason to continue in that place, he only accentuated his head quickly and clumsily, he turned around and left the place. He felt that he had made a mistake in going to the nursery, he did not know very well how these girls would react, he just wanted to have a good detail, but sometimes the things are not so simple, even for a Ravenclaw. Although, he is probably not for this kind of things, there is something to do in Hogwarts and he can´t afford these kind of situations. He stopped, he went to a window without glass and saw it again, once again it was Natur, his owl, with a note and a small package in its claws. He took it, made sure no one was nearby and reads the message:

" _I need you to find what kind of spell, curse or contraption can absorb magic, the information can be in the prohibited section of the library. I also send you this pendant, use it always, it will protect you"_

Then, he took the small pendant that was in the package and hung around his neck and inside his clothes. Getting permission to enter the prohibited section of the library would not be a challenge for a student as he was, it was just a matter of looking for professor Flitwick to apply.

Once having obtained it, Sven went without losing time to the library, gave his permission to the manager Irma Pince, who without hesitation directed him to the corresponding section and opened the door with her keys to let him enter and then retire.

-Mr. von Brand- Said a familiar voice, interrupting Sven´s entrance to the section, it was the herbology professor Neville Longbottom- Don´t you think that it´s a little early in the year to look for something in that section?-.

The situation warrants it, professor Longbottom- Sven answered.

-I hope it is an academic situation-.

-Of course, if you excuse me, professor, I would like to enter-.

-Don´t take too long, I´m sure you don´t want to miss classes- Professor Longbottom said before leaving the place.

Sven´s relationship with professor Longbottom had never been entirely good, he had always felt that the professor had some misgivings about him and he was not surely why. Herbology is a class that was not his favorite, but he considered it important. Finally, Sven was introduced in the prohibited section without being sure what he needed to find, but it was almost clear that it was a dark art, so it was in the right place and had to be handled with big care, like professor Longbottom, there may be more people who arouse suspicious of their "extracurricular" activities. He began to take all the book that he thought could provide some information according to the indications of the note, which were vague, but he knew that they had to be so to keep it as a secret. Thus, he continued reading, searching and writing own on a scroll all that he could find useful, any detail could help, until it was time to leave the place.

Before continuing to the classes of the day, Sven went to the Ravenclaw tower to take some books he would need. In the common room he found Ragnar, sitting on a sofa, his broom on the floor, his uniform full of mud, his face with a couple of scrapes and looking into the emptiness.

-Couldn´t you achieved it?- Sven asked. Ragnar, who still looked the emptiness only answered negatively with his head. Sven smile slightly and said –It will be the next year, come on, it´s time to leave-.

 **Capítulo 3**

En la mañana siguiente, Sven se preparaba para salir de la torre de Ravenclaw y dirigirse a la sala principal a tomar su desayuno. Una vez ahí, comenzó a comer algo de huevo tibio, con un par de salchichas aderezadas, jamón y jugo de naranja. Mientras lo hacía, Ragnar se sentó al lado de él, apenas se fijó en su vestimenta, no se trataba de la toga de todos los días con los colores de su casa, Ragnar estaba vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch, era inicio de año escolar lo que significaba que era tiempo de pruebas para entrar al equipo una vez más. No perdía la esperanza, desde el primer año en el colegio había intentado quedar en el equipo de su casa una y otra vez sin faltar en un solo año y siempre fallaba, siempre quedaba fuera del equipo. Habría que reconocerle su perseverancia.

-Una vez más estoy listo, Sven- Decía –Tengo esta corazonada inquebrantable de que hoy es el día, seré parte del equipo de Quidditich y ganaremos la copa, estoy seguro… Solo falta una sola cosa…-

Sven lo volteó a ver, estaba casi seguro de lo que su amigo iba a decir, pero como pasaba el tiempo y nadie rompía el silencio, se decidió por hacer la esperada pregunta -¿Qué?-.

-Tu, Sven ¿No te das cuenta que donde tengo éxito es donde tu estas? Eres como un amuleto de la suerte, estoy seguro que si lo intentas conmigo este año, los dos lograremos estar en el equipo, y ya puedo vernos saboreando esos triunfos ¿Imaginas ganarle a esos de Slytherin? Jaja, yo si-.

Sven rió un poco para después decir –Mi buen amigo, eres gracioso y ocurrente, pero no se trata tanto de suerte que tenga cierto éxito en algunas asignaturas, me cuesta esfuerzo obtener ese éxito ¿Sabes?

-Te gusta el Quidditch, Sven, lo sé muy bien, solo vamos a intentarlo y puede que lo logremos-.

-En efecto, Ragnar, me gusta el Quidditch, pero no soy del tipo deportivo ni competitivo, ese tipo de cosas se las dejo a la gente intrépida como lo eres tú-

Dicho esto, su amigo comenzó a decir más palabras para tratar de persuadirlo, pero Sven ya tenía su mente en otro sitio. Esta plática le recordó que esa chica de Hufflepuff, Melissa, jugaba para su casa en la posición de cazador desde hace 4 años. ¿Cómo estará ella? La buscó con la mirada para tratar de identificarla, pero no la vio en la mesa de su casa. Lo último que supo es que fue llevada a la enfermería al cuidado de Madam Pomfrey, es muy probable que continúe allá. Tal vez sería bueno visitarla, solo para corroborar su estado de salud. Así que, se levantó, cortó la charla con su amigo diciéndole que tenía un pendiente que atender, le deseó suerte y salió de la sala.

Mientras caminaba y se dirigía a la enfermería, pensaba en el incidente del día anterior, sobre la coloración de su antídoto y el cómo se había hecho aún más rojizo justo en el momento de su administración, seguía sin entender esto, sin embargo, las palabras y el comportamiento del profesor Slughorn lo confundían aún más. ¿De verdad estaba sugiriendo lo que creía que estaba sugiriendo? Y si es así ¿Es que Sven ha sido bastante obvio en todo este tiempo? Pero mientras caminaba y se acercaba a la enfermería, una cuestión más le saltaba a la mente "¿Qué le voy a decir?" ¿En verdad sería prudente y necesario que la visitara? Va a ser un tanto raro llegar y decirle que le dio de beber un antídoto que contenía un pedazo de su cabello, como lo indicaba la receta. No creía bajo ninguna circunstancia que lo recibiera como un héroe, puesto que por casualidad tenían antídotos a la mano. Era solo un suceso que sencillamente pasó. Pensado esto, se volvió a preguntar "¿Si tengo que ir?" Pero ya se encontraba a la puerta de la enfermería. Suspiró, se resignó y siguió adelante, vio una sala amplia, con camas a ambos lados, vacías, la única ocupada era una que se encontraba al fondo, se acercó a ella, había dos alumnas sentadas al lado de la cama, sus rostros le parecían conocidos a Sven, eran chicas de la casa Hufflepuff pero no conocía sus nombres. Al mirar alrededor, pudo observar un par de cajas de chocolates y un florero, pensando en lo poco adecuado que sería regalarle en este momento una planta. Miró a la cama y corroboró que se tratara de Melissa, quien dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no contaba con ningún presente para desearle pronta recuperación. Se limitó a dirigirse a sus compañeras.

-¿Está,- comenzó a decir, con la voz entrecortada y nerviosa –Melissa… bien?-. Sven sabía lo extraño y sospechoso que se escuchó.

Una de las chicas, con el rostro extrañado respondió con voz baja –Esta bien, solo descansa, Madam Pomfrey dice que una vez despierte y tome su desayuno puede continuar con sus labores-.

Sven no supo que más decir, no quería continuar este martirio, no encontró razón para seguir en ese lugar, solo acentuó rápido y torpemente con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar. Sentía que había cometido un error en acudir a la enfermería, no sabe muy bien como tomaran esto aquellas chicas, él solo quería tener un buen detalle, pero las cosas a veces no son tan sencillas, incluso para un Ravenclaw. Aunque, probablemente no esté para este tipo de cosas, hay algo que hacer en Hogwarts y no puede permitirse este tipo de distracciones. Se detuvo, se acercó a una ventana sin vidrio y la volvió a ver, una vez más se trataba de Natur, su lechuza, con una nota y un pequeño paquete en sus garras. La tomó, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca y leyó el contenido.

" _Necesito que busques que hechizo, maldición o artilugio pueda servir para absorber magia, la información puede estar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Te envío además este pendiente, úsalo siempre, te protegerá"_

Acto seguido, tomó el pequeño pendiente que estaba en el paquete y se colgó alrededor de su cuello y por dentro de su ropa. Conseguir permiso para ingresar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca no supondría un reto para un alumno como lo era él, solo era cuestión de buscar al profesor Flitwick para solicitarlo.

Una vez habiéndolo conseguido, Sven se dirigió sin perder tiempo a la biblioteca, entregó su permiso a la encargada Irma Pince, quien sin titubear lo dirigió a la sección correspondiente y abrió la puerta con sus llaves para dejarlo entrar para después retirarse.

-Señor Von Brand- Dijo una voz conocida, interrumpiendo la entrada de Sven a la sección, se trataba del profesor de herbología Neville Longbottom- ¿No le parece un poco temprano en el año para buscar algo en esa sección?-.

-La situación lo amerita, profesor Longbottom- Respondió Sven.

-Espero sea una situación académica-.

-Por supuesto, si me disculpa, profesor, me gustaría entrar-

-No demore demasiado, estoy seguro que no querrá perderse clases - Dijo el profesor Longbottom para después retirarse.

La relación de Sven con el profesor Longbottom nunca había sido del todo buena, siempre había sentido que el profesor tenía algo de recelo hacia él y no estaba seguro del porqué. Herbología es una clase que no era de sus favoritas, pero la consideraba importante. Finalmente, Sven se introdujo a la sección prohibida, sin estar muy seguro de que es lo que necesita encontrar, pero era casi claro que se trataba de un arte oscuro, por lo que se encontraba en el lugar indicado y tenía que manejarse con mucho cuidado, así como el profesor Longbottom, puede haber más personas que despierten sospechas de sus actividades "extracurriculares". Comenzó a tomar todos los libros que creía pudieran aportar algo de información según las indicaciones de su nota, eran vagas las indicaciones, pero sabía que así tenían que ser para mantenerse en secreto. Así, continuo leyendo, buscando y anotando en un pergamino todo lo que pudiera encontrar útil, cualquier mínimo detalle que pueda ayudar, hasta que se llegó el momento de abandonar el lugar.

Antes de continuar las clases del día, Sven fue a la torre de Ravenclaw para tomar algunos libros que iba a necesitar. En la sala común se encontró a Ragnar, sentado en un sofá, su escoba en el suelo, el uniforme lleno de barro, su rostro con un par de raspones y mirando al vació.

-¿No se logró?- Preguntó Sven. Ragnar sin dejar de ver al vació solo respondió negativamente con la cabeza. Sven sonrió levemente y le dijo: -Será el siguiente año, es hora de irnos-.


	4. Chapter-Capítulo 4

**Chapter 4**

In the Ravenclaw tower, Sven analyzed a letter form professor Slughorn, it was an invitation to a small traditionally party that the professor usually celebrated with those students to whom he augurs a good future. It is well know that professor Slughorn had an eye to identify those students capable of achieving great things in different disciplines. In his office, he had a shelf with several photographs of former students who were very successful in their professions, his "corner of pride", used to be called by some students. And on this occasion, the letter allowed Sven to bring a companion and something he was sure, he was not going to invite Ragnar, but he had not miss it, this kind of events can support his success.

However, leaning out the window and observing the wonderful view that the tower on the west side of Hogwarts offered to those belonging this house, he saw the overcast sky, with light but steady drizzle, he knew it was a perfect day for Quidditch and the choice of a companion could wait. Although that day the team of his house did not play, he did not usually miss any game that is offered throughout the year, today´s duel was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so he took his cape, his scarf and hurried to get to the Quidditch field on the outskirts of the school.

The Quidditch field was already full of people, despite the weather conditions the mood to witness the game had not waned in the least. For the most part, the areas for the fans spectators were full of students belonging to the houses that were competing at the time, although the isolated colors of Slytherin and Ravenclaw could also been seen in the stands. Sven had not seen Ragnar McFinley in a long time, a Quidditch fan as he would not usually miss a single game although it is also possible that the failure to get into the house team still has him down, however, Sven found a place to watch the game as comfortable as possible, and to have an impeccable view of the field. Soon the two teams are already out on the field, wearing uniforms with their already traditional colors, scarlet and gold for Gryffindor, while Hufflepuff wore yellow and black. And there she was, as she has been for four years, Melissa Lockley, huntress of her house team, and it must be said, a very talented one, Hogwarts had been witnessing this since she was part of the team. Sven is relieved to know that she continued her life as if no incident had happened, although since the small event in the nursery some had passed, Sven had not done anything to get close to her again, he believed that that way as always was, was the best way to cope. He had no idea what her companions at that time had told her about what happened in the nursery, and to tell the truth, he did not want to know.

The both teams were positioned so that madam Hooch, flight instructor and at time of the match referee, appeared in the center of the field to free the golden snitch, bludgers and bring the quaffles to the center to start the match. The rains intensified a little more, which gave the game a more dramatic touch. As expected, the meeting is dynamic, Melissa made her own, she constantly received the quaffle, to make room skillfully among her opponents who wanted to stop her without success, to start scoring again and again, the match soon began to lean towards the side of those who wore black and yellow, although the Gryffindor hunters also achieve several goals to try to be in the duel. During the duel, Sven tended to focus on Melissa most of the time, he really likes her, either because of his ability as a huntress as well as his physical qualities, from that distance and in the midst of so many people it is practically impossible to realize how much he sees her, but just thought that, Melissa got another goal and turned to where he was and then she smiled. He, incredulous, could not the get the idea that that smile was for him, "surely, in this area are her friends of that time", so he preferred to stay petrified while blushing, did not even want to cross look with the girls of that day. And suddenly, the attention of the entire public is diverted to the seekers, since they already started a race, which means they have found the golden snitch, with this the Hufflepuff victory, who had the momentary advantages, could be consummated, or well, Gryffindor could give them a bitter setback. The seekers were flying at full speed, shoulder to shoulder, giving themselves aggressive pushes to make space and get the snicht, from which they were getting closer, the two seekers began to stretch their hand to try to catch it, when the Gryffindor seeker began to slow down and lose height, the Hufflepuff seeker managed to catch the golden snitch and with this he managed to finish the match and the victory for his house, he and his companions began to celebrate in the heights, Sven did not stop to see the soaked, something dirty but abouve all cheerful face of Melissa, one more victory. However, the attention of the general public began to focus down, the Gryffindor seeker was prostrated on the lawn without moving, his companions approached to try to help him, principal McGonagall goes down to the field to monitor the situation and ordered that the player was taken immediately to the nursery. Sven saw him carefully, observed that he was breathing, there was no blood or bruises, it was just that he was unconscious and thought inwardly "so soon?"

That same day, a little later, the activities of a free day were normalized and Sven, as well as others students took advantage of the moment to visit the magical village of Hogsmeade. It was still time that he had not seen Ragnar, and that made him a little uncomfortable, but it is possible that on this day he could find him drinking a butterbeer at the inn "The three brooms", or buying some gadgets in the joke shop "Zonko". Either way, it is a good way to spend the day. So he walked, it was not raining anymore but the landscape had been wet and even greener, a relaxing sight that Sven (and others) liked to contemplate. One he reached The three brooms, he looked unsuccessfully at his friend, he decided to find a place to sit and drink a butterbeer. As he did so, alone and thoughtful, he saw that some professors were there, including professor Longbottom, and Sven managed to listen as he conversed with the head of the Ravenclaw house, Filius Flitwick, about the Gryffindor player who felt completely unconscious.

-The strangest thing is that he doesn´t seem to have great physical injuries, as if his condition was not a blow or something similar- Professor Longbottom commented- madam Pomfrey has commented that the boy´s state of health is impeccable, it´s just like he was fatigued and unable to wake up-.

-Yes, I found out about that strange case- Professor Flitwick replied- It seems very strange because it is not the only case, there are already three students in the same condition. I asked madam Pomfrey if it could be some disease but she told me that she had never seen anything like this, all these guys are just sleeping-.

While listening attentively, Sven crossed his eyes with professor Longbottom, who realized his presence, did not stop looking at him and Sven decided to look away. He did not want to look suspicious but without a doubt, he achieved the opposite, so he finished his butterbeer and then got up and left the tavern, not without professor Longbottom´s fixed gaze on him. At this, Sven was not in the mood to continue among the people, so he decided to go to a place on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, next to a small lake, where he had been and it had seemed a good place to be alone while meditate on what was happening. Since it had rained a lot and the temperature had down, he supposed that no one would prefer to be there. So he arrived, stopped in front of the lake, let out a small sigh and rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

-Hello?-.

An unexpected voice made Sven jump by surprise, he did not expect there was anyone in that place and at that moment, he saw instantly that next to him, on a large rock was sitting the Hufflepuff huntress, Melissa Lockley. Sven felt how his face blushed, this seemed like a joke, what possibilities were there to meet her in that place and just that moment? It had been a long time since he saw her without the school uniform, wearing the characteristic colors of her house. There they were, bith outside the school wearing ordinary clothes. Something that was not given for 6 years since that time in Ollivander´s. However, Sven did not know exactly how to behave in her presence and in such a situation considering the shameful scene in the nursery when he went to visit her, and without knowing what her friends could have said about that, he thought that it was the best decision to leave the place.

-Yeah… I guess you want to be alone- He said shyly, while trying to avoid eye contact with her.

-Don´t be silly- Melissa answered, to which Sven thought "Silly? Did she tell silly to me?"- I don´t own this place, you don´t have to leave just because I´m here-.

At these words, Sven now really felt silly, if he left it would be even more shameful than what happened in the nursery, so he stood there, facing the lake and next to her, not knowing what to do or say, and while this was happening he realized that the atmosphere was full of a truly awkward silence. Now he had to think what to do or say to break this atmosphere, he felt like he even had to calculate very well every movement he made so as not to seem suspiciously moving stealthy or making a very sharp movement that could scare her. And suddenly he remembered that earlier that day, she had a great performance in a great victory in the Quidditch match, he could make mention of that, but now he had to find the right words, he did not want to make more mistakes. Although finally, he just wanted to congratulate her for her performance, so to avoid losing more time he cleared his throat, swallowed and said "congratulation" at the same time Melissa had said "thank you". Both were stunned without having understood very well what they said or why they said it, they were embarrassed, until Melissa giggled.

-Sorry. Go ahead, say you first what you wanted to say-.

-No, no- Embarrassed Sven said-. I just wanted to congratulate you-.

-Congratulate me? Why?- She said stunned.

-Well, you had a great day today in the Quidditch match- He made a slight pause as if to reflect and take some air- I think you have enough talent for this, I have seen you play since you´re on the team and it´s always the same, the way you fly on your broom to make room yourself, outsmart rivals and finally score, you remind me so much Ginny Weasly. After this, Melissa showed all her teeth with an ashamed smile and she blushed a little. Sven continued- It´s true. You have won the cup the last two years and how things look you can win again this year. And a lot of merit is yours, in my opinion.

-Wow- She said ashamed- Nobody had told me something like that and I had never been compared with Ginny Weasley, those are big words- He let out a nervous giggle.

Sven was silent for a moment, analyzing if what he had said would have sounded wrong or if he said something else, but he thought that all this was a sincere thought.

-Well- Sven said a little more confident- I already said it, I guess there is no turning back- Melissa giggled again.

-I really thank you for your words, is just that you have really surprised me-.

-And speaking of thanks, I think I heard you say "thank you" a moment ago. What was it?- Sven asked.

-Of course, I hadn´t had the opportunity to thank you for your help in professor Slughorn´s class that day, if it had not been for you who knows where I would be now-.

-I just followed instructions from professor Slughorn, it was the right thing, we could not leave you that way… you gave us a good scare-.

-Pardon me, it´s was my fault- Melissa said as she hid her face a little bit down- I am very curious and sometimes terribly careless, I touched that plant without having thought in the least of the consequences, that irresponsibility is all my fault. Even though professor Slughorn said he should never leave the pot in that place- She paused while raising her face again and said a little more quietly- The professor told me it was your antidote that saved my life-.

Upon hearing this, Sven shuddered a little as he remembered what professor Slughorn told him at that time, and wondered what else he could have said, so he turned his face to the opposite side silent.

-I am also grateful that you have come to visit me when I was in the nursery- She continued talking, and this made Sven look her in the eyes again, a little afraid of what she was going to say next- My friends, you already knew them, Wynnifred and Claire, they told me you went but I was sleep-.

-Yeah, well, I thought it was the right thing to see how you were doing, I´m glad to see that it´s just an anecdote- With that, Sven sighed, put his hands inside his pockets and sat on the same rock as Melissa, just at her side while he continued to contemplate the lake.

Melissa took a candy out her purse, probably from Honezdukes, to offer Sven a little, who accepted gladly.

-You´re not from around here, are you?- She asked, to continue the conversation.

-No, I´m not. I´m from Germany, Leverkusen to be exact-.

-And why did you decided on Hogwarts? I thought the boys from Germany are studying at the Durmstrang Institute, right?-.

-That´s right, but both my brother and I were more interested in the Hogwarts student program, especially in relation to potions, Durmstrang they do not give it mucg importance and it was something that interested us, so we had to write to the principal McGonagall asking for permission to study here, and as you can see, we received authorization-.

-I remember you brother, he was like a living legend here in Hogwarts-.

-Yeah- Said Sven while he smiled a little- Some said he was one in a million, almost a prodigy, I´m sure that when he applied to Hogwarts there was not a doubt from principal McGonagall to let him study here-.

-When he finished his studies in Hogwarts? Three years?-.

-That´s right, three years ago. He is now working at the Institute for creation and formulation of potions von Hohenheim in Zurich. It´s the place where he always wanted to work-.

-I´m happy for him- She made a little pause and then continued- And you? Have you thought about your future? Do you plan to return to your country?-.

-I have a similar interest as him, I really like the potions class and I´m interested in doing something similar. Where? I don´t know yet- Sven tasted a bit of the candy and then asked- What about you? Who are you? Where do you come from and where are you going?-.

-Wow- Melissa answered while letting out another giggle- I can see that I am not very famous around here, but my name is Melissa Lockley, nice to meet you-.

-Well, I already knew that-.

-Really?- This question brushed Sven, which made Melissa laugh- Ok- She continued- I´m an ordinary London girl. My father is a wizard but my mother is a non-magical person. Even so, things at home have always been good and they are happy that I am here- She laugh again- Well… I try to become a healer… although everyone sees me in the future as a Quidditch player-.

-Well, if it´s what you want, I think if you try hard you can get it-.

-And I think you would be a very good professional motivational counselor- Saying this Melissa let out a laugh that made Sven laugh too. Although I think you will also achieve your goal easily, you are very dedicated, you also have your fame, you know?- This comment made him smile slightly although incredulous.

-Fame? I think it will be better not to know what is thought of me, I don´t have many friends and that can have negative consequences-.

-But that´s your way of being- Melissa said as she got up from the rock and stood in front of Sven- And I think it can have its advantages, you´re not a hermit, I´ve seen you talk and spend time with other people, maybe there are only a handful of people, but those people should know you better and you really have a lot to contribute- She made a pause, smiled slightly and said- I have to go, the sun is setting down and my friends are waiting for me in the three brooms, maybe they are worried. It was good to exchange a couple of words with you, maybe one day it will repeat itself again- And she started her way back.

Sven, without saying anything and almost without accepting the fact that the moment had ended was left with his mouth open, worried so that this would not remain just like this, he stood up suddenly and said – Slughorn!- This caused Melissa to turn to see him strange- I mean, the Slughorn party, I got an invitation, you know? And I can invite someone, I was wondering if you…-.

Melissa smiled and said- I also received an invitation-.

-Oh- Sven said sadly- Then I guess you already have someone to go with-.

-Well, not really. My friends Wynnifred and Claire want to go, but I can´t take them both… besides, it might be more fun to go with you-.

At these words, Sven felt cheerful but at the same time could noy believe the impulsive way in which he reacted to invite her to the Slughorn party, it was simply a behavior that he does not usually have. Melissa withdrew and Sven was still standing there, as if watching her step, until at last he realize that his owl Natur was already resting on his shoulder, with a new piece of paper. He took it, made sure no one was nearby to see it and read the message on it.

" _Apparently everything is going to go a little faster than I expected. Keep alert"_

 **Capítulo 4**

En la torre de Ravenclaw, Sven analiza una carta de parte del profesor Slughorn, se trataba de una invitación a una pequeña y tradicional fiesta que acostumbra celebrar el profesor con aquellos estudiantes a quienes él les augura buen futuro. Es del todo conocido que el profesor Slughorn tiene buen ojo para identificar aquellos estudiantes capaces de lograr grandes cosas en distintas disciplinas. En su oficina, cuenta con un estante con diversas fotografías de antiguos estudiantes hoy muy exitosos en sus profesiones, su "esquina del orgullo", solían llamarlo algunos estudiantes. Y en esta ocasión, la carta le permitía a Sven llevar un acompañante y de algo estaba seguro, no iba a llevar a Ragnar, pero no podía faltar, este tipo de eventos pueden catapultar su éxito. Sin embargo, asomándose por la ventana y observando la maravillosa vista que la torre del lado oeste de Hogwarts ofrecía a los pertenecientes de su casa, vio el cielo nublado, con llovizna ligera pero constante, sabía que era un día perfecto para Quidditch y la elección de una acompañante podía esperar. A pesar de que este día no jugaba el equipo de su casa, él no solía perderse ningún juego que se ofrece durante todo el año, el duelo de hoy era entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, por lo que tomó su capa, su bufanda y se apuró a llegar al campo de Quidditch en las afueras del colegio.

El campo de Quidditch estaba ya repleto de gente, a pesar de las condiciones climáticas el ánimo para presenciar el partido no había decaído en lo más mínimo. En su mayoría, las áreas para los aficionados y espectadores estaban repletas de estudiantes pertenecientes a las casas que estaban compitiendo en ese momento, aunque también podían observarse en las tribunas los colores aislados de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Sven no había visto en un buen rato a Ragnar McFinley, un aficionado al Quidditch como él no solía perderse un solo juego aunque también es posible que el fracaso de meterse al equipo de la casa aún lo tenga cabizbajo, como sea, Sven encontró un lugar para poder observar el partido lo más cómodo posible, y que tenga una vista impecable del campo de juego. Pronto los dos equipos salen ya al campo de juego, vistiendo los uniformes con sus ya tradicionales colores, rojo escarlata y dorado para Gryffindor, mientras que Huppflepuff vestían con amarillo y negro. Y ahí estaba, como lo ha estado desde hace 4 años, Melissa Lockley, cazadora del equipo de su casa, y hay que decirlo, una muy talentosa, Hogwarts había estado siendo testigo de esto desde que ella fue parte del equipo. Sven siente alivio al saber que ella continua su vida como si ningún incidente hubiera sucedido, aunque desde el pequeño evento en la enfermería ya habían pasado algunos días, Sven no había hecho nada por volver a acercarse a ella, creía que esa forma como siempre había sido, era la mejor forma de sobrellevar la situación, no tenía idea de lo que sus acompañantes de aquel entonces le habían dicho acerca de lo que sucedió en la enfermería, y a decir verdad, no tenía muchos deseos de saberlo.

Se posicionaron ambos equipos para que madam Hooch, instructora de vuelo y al momento árbitro del enfrentamiento se presentara en el centro para liberar la snitch dorada, las bludger y lleva la quaffle hacia el centro para dar inicio al encuentro. La lluvia se intensifica un poco más, lo que le da al partido un toque más dramático. Como era de esperarse, el encuentro es movido, Melissa hace de las suyas, ella recibe constantemente la quaffle, para hacerse espacio habilidosamente entre sus contrincantes quienes desean detenerla sin éxito, para comenzar a marcar anotaciones una y otra vez, el encuentro pronto empieza a inclinarse hacia el lado de los de amarillo y negro, aunque los cazadores de Gryffindor también logran varias anotaciones para tratar de emparejar el duelo. Durante el duelo, Sven tiende a concentrar en la mayor parte del tiempo su atención en Melissa, le llama demasiado la atención, ya sea por su habilidad como cazadora así como por sus cualidades físicas, desde esa distancia y en medio de tanta gente es prácticamente imposible que se dé cuenta de cuanto la ve, aunque justo pensaba eso, Melissa lograba otra anotación y volteó hacia donde se encontraba Sven para después sonreír. Él, incrédulo, no podía hacerse de la idea que esa sonrisa fuese para él, "seguramente, por esta zona se encuentran sus amigas de aquella vez", por lo que prefirió quedarse petrificado mientras se ruborizaba, no quería ni por error cruzar mirada con las chicas de aquel día. Y de pronto, la atención de todo el público se desvía hacia los buscadores, puesto que ellos ya emprendieron una carrera, lo que significa que han encontrado la snitch dorada, con esto se puede consumar la victoria de Hufflepuff que lleva la ventaja momentánea, o bien, Gryffindor puede darle un amargo revés. Los buscadores se encontraban volando a toda velocidad, hombro a hombro, dándose agresivos empujones para hacerse espacio y de la snitch, de la cual estaban cada vez más cerca, los dos buscadores comenzaron a estirar la mano para tratar de atraparla, cuando el buscador de Gryffindor comenzó a bajar la velocidad y perder altura, el buscador de Hufflepuff logró atrapar la snitch dorada y con esto logra finalizar el encuentro y la victoria para su casa, él y sus compañeros comienzan a festejar en las alturas, Sven no deja de ver el rostro empapado, algo sucio pero sobre todo alegre de Melissa, una victoria más. Sin embargo, la atención del público en general comienza a centrarse hacia abajo, el buscador de Gryffindor se encuentra postrado sobre el césped sin moverse, sus compañeros se acercan para tratar de auxiliar, la directora McGonagall baja al campo para supervisar la situación y ordena que se lleve al jugador de inmediato a la enfermería. Sven lo ve con cuidado, observa que se encuentra respirando, no hay sangre ni contusiones, es solo que esta inconsciente y piensa hacia sus adentros "¿Tan pronto?".

Ese mismo día, un poco más tarde, las actividades de un día libre se normalizaban y Sven, así como otros alumnos aprovechaban el momento para visitar la aldea mágica de Hogsmeade. Aún era tiempo de que no había visto a Ragnar, y eso lo ponía ya un poco incómodo, pero es posible que en este día pudiera encontrarlo bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla en la posada "Las tres escobas", o bien comprando algunos artilugios en la tienda de bromas Zonko. De cualquier forma, es una buena forma de pasar este día. Así que se dirigió caminando, ya no llovía pero el paisaje había quedado húmedo y aún más verde, un espectáculo relajante que a Sven (y a otros) le gustaba contemplar. Una vez que llegó a Las tres escobas, buscó con la mirada a su compañero sin éxito, decidió buscarse un lugar donde sentarse y beber una cerveza de mantequilla. Mientras lo hacía, solo y pensativo, vio que algunos profesores se encontraban en ese lugar, entre ellos el profesor Longbottom, y alcanzó a escuchar como conversaba con el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick acerca del jugador de Gryffindor que cayó totalmente inconsciente.

-Lo más extraño, es que parece no tener grandes lesiones físicas, como si su condición no se tratara de algún golpe o algo parecido- Comentaba el profesor Longbottom- Madam Pomfrey ha comentado que el estado de salud del muchacho es impecable, es solo como si estuviera fatigado y sin poder despertar-.

-Sí, me enteré de ese extraño caso- Le respondió el profesor Flitwick- Me parece muy extraño, porque no se trata del único caso, ya hay tres o cuatro alumnos en la misma condición. Le he preguntado a madam Pomfrey si se podría tratar de alguna enfermedad pero me ha comentado que nunca había visto algo así, todos estos muchachos lo único que hacen es dormir-.

Mientras escuchaba con atención, Sven cruzó mirada con el profesor Longbottom, quien al percatarse de su presencia, no dejó de mirarlo y Sven decidió mirar hacia otro lado. No quería verse sospechoso pero sin duda, logró todo lo contrario, por ello, terminó su cerveza de mantequilla para después levantarse y salir de la taberna, no sin la mirada fija del profesor Longbottom sobre su persona. Ante esto, Sven no estaba de humor para continuar entre las personas, por lo que decidió acudir a un lugar en las afueras de Hogsmeade, al lado de un pequeño lago, donde ya había estado y le había parecido un buen lugar para estar solo mientras medita acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Como había llovido bastante y la temperatura había bajado, supuso que nadie preferiría estar en las afueras. Así que llegó, se detuvo frente al lago, soltó un pequeño suspiro y se talló sus ojos con la mano derecha.

-¿Hola?-

Una voz inesperada hizo saltar de sorpresa a Sven, no esperaba que hubiera alguien en ese lugar y en ese momento, vio al instante que justo a su lado, sobre una roca grande se encontraba sentada la cazadora de Hufflepuff, Melissa Lockley. Sven sintió como se ruborizaba su rostro, esto parecía una broma ¿qué posibilidades había de encontrarse con ella en ese lugar y justo en ese momento? Hacía ya tiempo que no la veía sin el uniforme escolar con los colores característicos de su casa. Ahí estaban ambos, fuera de la escuela y vistiendo ropa común y corriente. Algo que no se daba desde hace 6 años en aquella vez en Ollivander´s. Sin embargo, Sven no sabía exactamente cómo comportarse ante ella y en tal situación teniendo en cuenta la vergonzosa escena en la enfermería cuando fue a visitarla, y sin saber que le pudieron haber dicho, creía que lo más adecuado era retirarse del lugar.

-Si,... supongo que querrás estar sola- Dijo tímidamente, mientras trataba de evitar contacto visual con ella.

-No seas tonto- Contestó Melissa, a lo que Sven comenzó a pensar "¿Tonto? ¿Acaso me dijo tonto a mí?"- No soy propietaria de este lugar, no tienes que irte solo porque estoy aquí-.

Ante estas palabras, Sven ahora de verdad se sintió tonto, si se iba sería aún más vergonzoso que lo que sucedió en la enfermería, así que permaneció ahí parado, frente al lago y al lado de ella, sin saber que hacer o decir, y mientras esto pasaba se dio cuenta que el ambiente estaba cargado de un silencio verdaderamente incómodo. Ahora tenía que pensar que hacer o decir para romper este ambiente, sentía que incluso tenía que calcular muy bien cada movimiento que hiciera para no parecer que se mueve sospechosamente sigiloso ni hacer un movimiento muy brusco que pudiera asustarla. Y de pronto recordó que ese mismo día, más temprano tuvo una gran actuación en una gran victoria en el partido de Quidditch, podría hacer mención de eso, pero ahora tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas, no quería cometer más errores. Aunque finalmente, solo quería felicitarla por su actuación, así que para evitar perder más tiempo se despejó la garganta, trago saliva y dijo: "Felicidades", al mismo tiempo Melissa había dicho "Gracias". Ambos quedaron pasmados sin haber entendido muy bien lo que dijeron ni porque lo dijeron, se quedaron viendo apenados, hasta que Melissa soltó una risita.

-Perdón. Adelante, di tu primero lo que querías decir-.

-No, no- Comenzó a decir Sven apenado- Yo solo quería felicitarte-.

-¿Felicitarme? ¿Por qué?- Extrañada.

-Bueno, tuviste un gran día hoy en el partido de Quidditich- Hizo una leve pausa como para reflexionar y tomar algo de aire- Creo que tienes bastante talento para esto, te he visto jugar desde que estás en el equipo y siempre es lo mismo, la manera en que vuelas en tu escoba para hacerte espacio, burlar a los rivales y finalmente anotar, me recuerdas mucho a Ginny Weasley- Al decir esto, Melissa mostró todos sus dientes con una sonrisa apenada y se sonrojó un poco, Sven continuó- Es cierto, llevan dos años ganando la copa y como se ven las cosas puede que la vuelvan a ganar este año. Y mucho mérito es tuyo, a mi parecer-.

-Guau- Decía ella apenada- Nadie me había dicho algo así y menos me habían comparado con Ginny Weasley, esas son palabras mayores- Dejó salir una risita nerviosa.

Sven calló por un momento, analizando si lo que había dicho hubiera sonado mal o si dijo algo de más, pero pensó en que todo eso era un pensamiento del más sincero.

-Bueno- Dijo Sven un poco más confiado- Pues ya lo dije, supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás- Melissa volvió a soltar una risita.

-En verdad te agradezco tus palabras, es que en verdad me sorprendiste-.

-Y hablando de agradecimientos, creo haber escuchado que dijiste "gracias" hace un momento ¿De qué se trataba?- Preguntó Sven.

-Pues claro, no había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte tu ayuda en la clase del profesor Slughorn ese día, si no hubiera sido por ti quien sabe dónde estaría ahora-.

-Yo solo seguí indicaciones del profesor Slughorn, era lo correcto, no podíamos dejarte de esa manera… Nos diste un buen susto-.

-Perdón, es mi culpa- Dijo Melissa mientras escondió un poco su cara hacia abajo- Soy muy curiosa y a veces terriblemente descuidada, toqué esa planta sin haber pensado en lo más mínimo en las consecuencias, esa irresponsabilidad es toda culpa mía. A pesar de que el profesor Slughorn diga que nunca debió dejar en ese lugar la maceta- Hizo una pausa mientras elevaba de nuevo su rostro y dijo de manera un poco más silenciosa- Me dijo el profesor que fue tu antídoto el que me salvó la vida-.

Al escuchar esto, Sven se estremeció un poco ya que recuerda lo que le dijo en aquel momento el profesor Slughorn, y se preguntaba que más podría haberle dicho, por lo que volteó su rostro hacia el lado opuesto silencioso.

-También te agradezco que me hayas ido a visitar- Siguió hablando ella, y esto hizo que Sven volviera a verla a los ojos, un poco temeroso de lo que iba a decir a continuación- Mis amigas, ya las conociste, Wynnifred y Claire, me comentaron que fuiste pero yo estaba dormida-.

-Sí, bueno, creí que era lo correcto ver como seguías de salud, me alegra ver que solo queda ya como una anécdota- Dicho esto, Sven suspiró, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se sentó en la misma roca que Melissa, justo a su lado mientras seguía contemplando el lago.

Melissa sacó de su bolso un caramelo, seguramente de Honezdukes, para ofrecerle un poco a Sven, quien aceptó gustoso.

-No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella, para continuar la plática.

-No, soy de Alemania, Leverkusen para ser exactos-.

-¿Y porque te decidiste por Hogwarts? Creo que los chicos de Alemania cursan sus estudios en el Instituto Durmstrang ¿Cierto?-.

-Es correcto, pero tanto mi hermano como yo nos interesaba más el programa estudiantil de Hogwarts, sobre todo a lo referente a pociones, en Durmstrang no le dan tanta importancia y era algo que nos interesaba, así que tuvimos que escribir a la directora McGonagall pidiendo el permiso para poder estudiar aquí, y como podrás ver, recibimos la autorización-.

-Recuerdo a tu hermano, fue como una leyenda viviente aquí en Hogwarts-.

-Si- dijo Sven mientras sonreía un poco- Algunos dijeron que era uno entre un millón, casi un prodigio, estoy seguro que cuando aplicó a Hogwarts no hubo ni una duda por parte de McGonagall para dejarlo estudiar aquí-.

-¿Hace cuanto que salió de Hogwarts? ¿Tres años?-.

-Así es, hace tres años. Ahora se encuentra trabajando en el Instituto para la creación y formulación de pociones von Hohenheim, en Zurich. Es el lugar donde siempre quiso trabajar-.

Me alegro por él- Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar- ¿Y tú has pensado en tu futuro? ¿Piensas regresar a tu país?-.

-Tengo gustos similares a él, me gusta mucho la clase de pociones y me interesa hacer algo similar ¿Dónde? Aun no lo sé-. Sven degustaba un poco del caramelo regalado y luego le preguntó- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién eres, de dónde vienes y a dónde vas?-.

-Guau- Respondió Melissa mientras dejaba salir otra risita- Veo que no soy muy famosa, pero mi nombre es Melissa Lockley-.

-Bueno, eso sí lo sabía.-

-¿En serio?- Esta pregunta ruborizó a Sven, lo que hizo reír a Melissa- Ok, continuo. Soy una chica londinense común y corriente. Mi padre es mago pero mi madre es una persona no mágica. Aun así las cosas en casa siempre han estado bien y están felices de que esté aquí- Ríe de nuevo- Y bueno… me esfuerzo para ser curandera… aunque todos me ven en el futuro como jugadora de Quidditch-.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres, creo que si te esfuerzas lo puedes conseguir-.

-Creo que tu serias muy bien consejero motivacional profesional- Al decir esto Melissa soltó una risa que contagió a Sven- Aunque creo también vas a lograr fácil tu objetivo, eres muy dedicado, también tienes tu fama ¿Sabes?- Este comentario lo hizo sonreír levemente aunque incrédulo.

-¿Fama? Creo que será mejor no saber qué es lo que se piensa de mí, no tengo muchos amigos y eso puede tener consecuencias negativas-.

-Pero esa es tu forma de ser- Decía Melissa mientras se levantaba de la roca y se paraba frente a Sven- Y pienso que puede tener sus ventajas, no eres un ermitaño, te he visto hablar y pasar el tiempo con otras personas, tal vez son solo un puñado de personas, pero esas personas deben de conocerte mejor y tal vez en realidad tienes mucho que aportar- Hace una pausa, sonríe levemente y continua- Debo irme, se está poniendo el sol y mis amigas me esperan en las tres escobas, sino se preocuparan. Fue bueno intercambiar un par de palabras contigo, tal vez un día se repita de nuevo- Y comenzó su camino de regreso.

Sven, sin decir nada y casi sin aceptar el hecho de que el momento había terminado quedaba con la boca abierta, preocupado para que esto no se quedara solo así, se levantó de golpe y dijo- ¡Slughorn!- Esto hizo que Melissa volteara a verlo extrañado- Digo, la fiesta de Slughorn, recibí una invitación ¿Sabes? Y puedo invitar a alguien, me preguntaba si tu…-.

Melissa sonrió y dijo- Yo también recibí una invitación-.

-Oh- Dijo Sven apenado- Entonces supongo que ya tendrás con quien ir-.

-Bueno, en realidad no, mis amigas Wynnifred y Claire quieren ir, pero no las puedo llevar a las dos… además, puede que sea más divertido ir contigo-.

Ante estas palabras, Sven se sintió alegre aunque al mismo tiempo no podía creer la manera tan impulsiva en la que reaccionó para invitarla a la fiesta de Slughorn, simplemente fue un comportamiento que no acostumbra tener. Melissa se retiró y Sven seguía ahí parado, como cuidando su paso, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que su lechuza Natur ya se posaba sobre su hombro, con un pedazo de papel nuevo. Lo tomó, se aseguró que nadie se encontrara cerca para verlo y leyó el mensaje en él.

" _Aparentemente todo va a ir un poco más rápido de lo que esperaba. Mantente alerta"._


	5. Chapter-Capítulo 5

**Chapter 5**

In the nursery there were more and more occupied beds by the same type of patient. One who had no physical alterations, no fever, no symptoms, no traces of attacks or blows, were patients who were only weak, who barely ate and got up to go to the bathroom, then return to the rest on the beds. Madam Pomfrey was confused, she had never seen anything similar and she did not know where to look for the answer, until now the only thing she could offer was the space to rest and food. The investigations had been done by the teachers, they had not found at the moment hints of evil spells, dark arts, poisoning, enchantments or something else that could explain this state. Without having anything or anyone to blame for the situation, the principal McGonagall had ordered that school activities continue as usual, only the recommendation was made that students try not to be alone. This did not make much sense, because just as the seeker of the Gryffindor team was affected in front of all the spectators in the Quidditch field, other patients had done it in front of other people. They only started with fatigue that increased, and then left them in the current state, weak and nothing else.

Sven was next to one of the beds in the nursery, this one was occupied by his friend and housemate Ragnar McFinley. Unrecognizable, because Ragnar is one of those people who do not usually spend much time in silence or peace. Sven looked at him with relative calm, according to what he knew his life like that of others was not in danger, but now he seems that people who are close to him can be affected,… even her. But he had to stay on the sidelines, he could not raise suspicions, he realize that professor Longbottom kept him under surveillance, he suspected something or just randomly decided to keep an eye on Sven since, as has been said before, he was not very fond with the von Brands. His brother had already told him that he received a cold and almost threatening treatment from professor Longbottom when he was also a student in Hogwarts.

Sven went out from the nursery, the classes would begin soon and to avoid suspicions he must continue the routine as normally is customary, as almost the whole castle has decided to do it. Even the party organized by the professor Slughorn later that day was still standing. "We cannot succumb at any time to the fear of the unknown", has said principal McGonagall.

The day passed smoothly, it was time for the renowned Slughorn´s party and only those who had an invitation could come and this elitist act made the event even more desirable for all the students who wanted to know what it feels to be part of the teacher´s elite and what wonders it hides. Some students who wanted to go without invitation were still looking for the way to accompany one of the chosen ones. Sven was preparing himself for the party, dressed in a dark suit, grey shirt and a dark tie, was covered with a cape, a very popular garment for this type of events in the magical community. He could hardly believe what was happening, he could not imagine being in this situation. He was about to go out to a party with a Hufflepuff girl. He wondered was his brother could say about this. But that´s how things turned out and he left the Ravenclaw tower convinced of the situation to meet Melissa just outside the Hufflepuff common room, as they had agreed, so Sven had to go down to the basement, right next to the kitchen, so that in that place it could smell all kinds of ingredients and dishes. While continuing his way, several students were watching him, wondering what he did in that place and on that day, some whispered to each other, remembering that Melissa had told him that he also had his "fame", already imagining what kind of fame. He arrived to the agreed place, without seeing her he began to take some steps and turns around the place, to make some time and wait for her, hoping that she would not take so long, the party was already about to begin and in the case of a German he could not afford to be late.

-Hi-.

It was not long when Sven heard that greeting, he turned around to be amazed at the spectacular image that was sitting in front of him. Melissa was wearing a long pale blue silk dress that exposed her flecked shoulders. Her blond hair was pulled back in a silver tiara, she had used little makeup, but her eyes and lips still stood out like they had never seen it before.

-Wow…- Sven said with his open mouth.

-Wow? Should I take that as a compliment or so how?- Melissa said while laughing.

-No, I…- Again Sven hesitated- I mean you really look… beautiful-.

Melissa thaked the words with a smile, which made Sven´s skin even brighter- Was there a problem with your friends? Aren´t they upset because you did not take any of them to the party?-.

-Well, they are not upset, rather they were a little surprised-.

-Surprised? Why?-.

-Let´s go now, we don´t want to be late-.

Without losing more time, they headed towards the party that took place on the sixth floor, right in the office of professor Horace Slughorn. When arriving there were enough people enjoying what the party offered, music, drinks, food and the most entertaining conversations on various topics. There was decorated as usual by professor Slughorn. There were emerald green, crimson and gold draperies tat fells from the ceiling and walls. The light was a reddish color from a baroque golden lamp, which was hung in the center of the ceiling. Everywhere there were house elves offering various types of drinks and food in large and heavy trays that often hid their loaders, sometimes it seemed that the trays were tables that moved by themselves. Students belonging to the elite of Slughorn, some of their companions and also people from outside the school who were invited by the same teacher to the party, were present.

When they entered they surprised a good number of the assistants, apparently this couple was peculiar. Without giving much importance, they tried to enter to the environment by going for a couple of glasses of mead, while the drank it they found the little shrine that professor Slughorn kept with pictures of his favorite former students, today successful professionals, in different areas and branches of the magical world.

-I think I can guess who your brother is- Melissa said in a slightly challenging tone while carefully scanning the portraits, when she stopped and said- That one, that´s you but with a beard and mustache- And indeed, she had pointed a portrait where there was a thin man, with long black hair, a little curly, white skin but his face was occupied by a not well-groomed mustache and beard, he wore a long black jacket, he looked towards the front with a relaxed look, he barely moved, looking more like a picture of the muggle world than one of the magical world.

-Siegfried von Brand- Professor Slughorn said who was already behind them- In your family you should be very proud, as proud as I am of have participated in his academic training. He is one in a million, you don´t see many wizards or witches with his characteristics often, he excelled in practically all subjects, and I was fortunate that he was more inclined to the area of potions. I still have contact with him, some antidotes or ingredients that are very difficult to get, he sends them to me from Switzerland.

-Indeed, professor- Sven answered- In my family we feel honored by my brother and what he has achieved-.

-Little boy, you´re also very talented, I´m sure you´ll achieve great things at well- At that moment, professor Slughorn realized that Melissa was present too- But what a wonder! If it´s about Melissa Lockley, and you came together, I can barely imagine how talented your children will be- Saying this, Melissa and Sven felt they were drinking, Slughorn did not noticed it and before he gave them time to defend themselves he continued speaking- Come, I want you to meet Hestia Carrow, she was once part of this select group like you and is a special guest tonight, she is currently working in the department of mysteries of the magic ministry, all a character!... Just that I don´t see her right now…-.

While professor Slughorn continued to stretch his neck to see his guest, Melissa broke the silence- Professor, if it´s not a problem, I love this piece of music and would like to enjoy it with my gentleman tonight-.

Horace Slughorn looked at her strangely, as if he had difficulties understanding what she was saying, but in the end he reacted- Oh, sure, of course, excuse y indiscretion. Have fun, the night is still very young and I´m sure you´ll have the opportunity to meet Hestia-.

After that, Melissa wasted no time, took Sven by the hand to retire and be further away from the professor at that moment.

-Well- Sven said- That was a good tactic. Where are we going?-.

-As I said, to enjoy this piece of music with my gentleman-.

-What? You know the Germans don´t dance, right?-.

-That may be in Germany but for our fortune we are in Hogwarts at the moment and it doesn´t apply that-.

-But I really don´t know how to dance-.

-How fortunate is yours, because tonight I´m going to teach you how to dance with a lady-.

She took him to the center of the dance floor, the music was cheerful and she started dancing to the beat while he was stupefied, not knowing what to do or how to move at that moment, without thinking he whispered "Mein Gott", the impression was such that he did not even realize in what language he had whispered, he was just there making slow and clumsy movements. Melissa realize the mess in which she had put her partner, so she took his hands, began to swing them to the rhythm of the music, giving it the right rhythm so that the rest of Sven´s body also began to move properly.

-You´re determined to have a good time, aren´t you?- He asked.

-Not you?- While she smiled she continued guiding the movements of her dance partner.

As he let go a little more on the dance floor, Sven looked around, as other people clearly better did better than him, but he could not just leave the place, not at the moment and not having the partner he had, so he preferred to focus on the person in front of him. Melissa overflowed with beauty, charm, joy and even small sparks with every smile and movement she released. When Sven had already got used to the rhythm of the music, it changed to be slower, which demanded other dance steps that he did not know or imagine. Melissa, who was already holding Sven´s hands, placed them on the back of her waist and she leaned on his chest, so that he could feel her silky blond hair on his chin, smell her perfume, which was sweet and soft. Sven followed the rhythm that Melissa indicated in an almost dreamed way. "I could get used to this", he thought… or did he say it in a low voice? In any case, at that moment the seconds become minutes, the minutes in hours, the hours in days and he only wished that this moment would be extended as long as possible.

But of course, that was not possible, the evening continued its course and every moment seemed out of a fantasy book, cause dinner, drinks and even the talk with Hestia Carrow (the guest, with whom professor Slughorn insisted, the couple would exchange some expressions), the night was the best that the couple could have lived. Sven did not imagine that he could have a moment like he had that time, he did not believe too much in romantic situations but that moment he caught him without any problem and he accepted it gladly. But it had to have an end and by the principal McGonagall´s indications the party could not be prolonged beyond midnight, because we should not forget that they were mostly underage students at an event inside the school. Sven, as he thought it was right, accompanied Melissa to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room, though not so close to hear the secret password that allowed the access. She stopped, took Sven´s hand, caressed it tenderly, thanked him for the night and to say goodbye she kissed him on the cheek and then went to rest in her room. He just turned around, thinking about what had happened that night again and again, but at the same time he began to feel uncomfortable, because there is something that threatens peace at Hogwarts and he was not sure what it was. The indications that he had received were too ambiguous and he did not know for sure what it was about. While walking back to the Ravenclaw tower, he sat on a staircase in a lonely and silent corridor at that time of the night, trying to tie things together with the little information that he had, he had not been very successful in his research in the prohibited section of the library or had not known how to relate what was happening with the little information until now had not been able to connect. Usually the need to look for an answer to an unknown one obeyed rather to his ego and wanting to elucidate the whole mystery, but this time it was a risk that endangered the habitants of the school… including Melissa.

 **Capítulo 5**

En la enfermería cada vez eran más camas ocupadas por el mismo tipo de paciente. Uno que no presentaba alteración física, sin fiebre, sin síntomas, sin rastros de ataque o golpes, eran pacientes que solamente se encontraban débiles, que apenas comían y se levantaban para ir al baño, para después volver a posarse en las camas. Madam Pomfrey se encontraba desconcertada, nunca había visto algo similar y no sabía dónde buscar la respuesta, hasta ahora lo único que podía ofrecerles era el espacio para descansar y los alimentos. Las investigaciones se habían estado haciendo por parte de los profesores, no habían encontrado al momento indicios de maleficios, artes oscuras, envenenamientos, encantamientos o alguna otra cosa que pudiera explicar este estado. Sin tener nada ni a nadie a quien responsabilizar de la situación, la directora McGonagall había ordenado que las actividades escolares continuaran como de costumbre, solo se hacia la recomendación de que los alumnos trataran de no estar solos. Esto no tenía mucho sentido, pues así como el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor se vio afectado frente a todos los espectadores en el campo de Quidditch, otros pacientes lo habían hecho frente a otras personas. Solo comenzaban con una fatiga que incrementaba, y acto seguido los dejaba en el estado actual, débiles y nada más.

Sven se encontraba al lado de una de las camas de la enfermería, esta se encontraba ocupada por su amigo y compañero de casa Ragnar McFinley. Irreconocible, pues Ragnar es de esas personas que no suelen estar mucho tiempo en silencio ni en paz. Sven lo contemplaba con relativa tranquilidad, según lo que sabía su vida como la de los demás no corría peligro, pero ahora ve que las personas que se encuentran cercanas a él pueden resultar afectados,… incluso ella. Pero tenía que mantenerse al margen, no podía levantar sospechas, se ha dado cuenta que el profesor Longbottom lo mantiene vigilado, él sospecha algo o solo de manera aleatoria decidió vigilar a Sven ya que como se ha comentado antes, no congenia demasiado con los von Brand. Su hermano ya le había comentado que recibía por parte del profesor Longbottom un trato frio y casi amenazante cuando también era un estudiante en Hogwarts.

Sven se retira, las clases comenzarán pronto y para evitar sospechas debe seguir la rutina como normalmente se acostumbra, como casi todo el castillo había decidido hacerlo. Incluso la fiesta que organizaba el profesor Slughorn más tarde ese mismo día seguía de pie. "No podemos sucumbir en ningún momento ante el miedo a lo desconocido" había dicho la directora McGonagall.

El día pasó sin contratiempos, se llegaba el momento de la renombrada fiesta de Slughorn y solo quien contaba con invitación podía acudir y este acto elitista hacia al evento más deseable para todos los estudiantes que querían saber que se siente ser de la élite del profesor y que maravillas oculta ahí. Algunos estudiantes que deseaban acudir sin invitación aún buscaban la manera para acompañar a alguno de los elegidos. Sven se preparaba para la fiesta, se vestía con un traje oscuro, camisa gris y corbata de coloración oscura, se cubría con una capa, una prenda muy popular para este tipo de eventos en la comunidad mágica. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no se imaginaba estar en esa situación, estaba a punto de salir a una fiesta con una chica de Hufflepuff. Se preguntaba que podía opinar su hermano de esto. Pero así se dieron las cosas y salió de la torre de Ravenclaw convencido de la situación para encontrarse con Melissa justo afuera de la sala común de Hufflepuff, como habían acordado, por lo que Sven tuvo que bajar hasta el sótano, justo al lado de la cocina, por lo que en ese lugar podía oler todo tipo de ingredientes y platillos. Mientras continuaba su camino, varios estudiantes se le quedaban viendo, preguntándose qué hacia él en ese lugar y en ese día, algunos cuchicheaban entre sí, recordando que Melissa le había comentado que él también tenía su "fama", imaginándose ya de que clase. Llegó al lugar acordado, sin verla comenzó a dar algunos pasos y vueltas alrededor del lugar, para hacer algo de tiempo y esperarla, esperando que no tarde demasiado, la fiesta ya estaba a punto de comenzar y tratándose de un alemán no podía permitirse llegar tarde.

-Hola-.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sven escuchó ese saludo, se dio la vuelta para quedar maravillado ante la espectacular imagen que se posaba frente a él. Melissa llevaba puesto un vestido largo de seda de color azul celeste que dejaba al descubierto sus pecosos hombros. Tenía recogido su rubio cabello con una tiara de plata, había usado poco maquillaje pero aun así resaltaban sus ojos y labios como nunca antes lo había visto.

-Guau…- Dijo Sven con la boca abierta.

-¿Guau? ¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido o cómo?- Dijo Melissa mientras reía.

-No, yo…- Nuevamente titubeaba Sven- Quiero decir que de verdad te ves… hermosa-. Melissa agradeció las palabras con una sonrisa, lo que erizó aún más la piel de Sven- ¿Hubo algún problema con tus amigas? ¿No están molestas porque no llevaste a ninguna de ellas?-.

-Pues no están molestas, más bien se quedaron un poco sorprendidas-.

-¿Sorprendidas? ¿Por qué?-.

-Vayamos ya, no queremos llegar tarde-.

Sin perder más tiempo, se encaminaron ya hacia la fiesta que tenía lugar en el sexto piso, justo en el despacho del profesor Horace Slughorn. Al llegar ya había bastantes personas disfrutando lo que ofrecía la fiesta, música, bebidas, alimentos y las más amenas conversaciones sobre diversos temas. El lugar se encontraba adornado como usualmente acostumbra el profesor Slughorn. Había colgaduras verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado que caían desde el techo y las paredes. La luz era de un color rojizo proveniente de una barroca lámpara dorada, la cual estaba colgada en el centro del techo. Por todas partes se encontraban elfos domésticos ofreciendo varios tipos de bebidas y alimentos en bandejas grandes y pesadas que a menudo ocultaban a sus cargadores, en ocasiones parecía que las bandejas eran mesas que se movían por sí mismas. Se encontraban presentes estudiantes pertenecientes a la élite de Slughorn, algunos acompañantes de ellos y también personas ajenas al colegio que fueron invitados por el mismo profesor a la fiesta.

Cuando entraron llamaron la atención de un buen número de los asistentes, aparentemente esta pareja resultaba peculiar. Sin darle mucha importancia, trataron de entrar en ambiente al dirigirse por un par de copas de aguamiel, mientras la bebían se toparon con el altar que el profesor Slughorn mantenía con fotografías de sus ex alumnos favoritos, hoy exitosos profesionistas en distintas áreas y ramos del mundo mágico.

-Creo que puedo adivinar quién es tu hermano- Dijo Melissa en un tono un poco retador mientras escaneaba cuidadosamente los retratos, cuando se detuvo y dijo- Ese de ahí, ese eres tu pero con barba y bigote- Y en efecto, ella había señalado un retrato donde se encontraba un hombre delgado, de cabello negro, largo y un poco rizado, de tez blanca pero su rostro estaba ocupado por bigote y barba no muy bien cuidadas, vestía camisa oscura y encima un saco largo negro, miraba hacia el frente con una mirada relajada, apenas se movía, aparentando más una foto del mundo muggle que uno del mundo mágico.

-Siegfried von Brand- Dijo el profesor Slughorn quien se encontraba ya en esos momentos atrás de ellos- En tu familia deben estar muy orgullosos, como orgulloso estoy yo de haber participado en su formación académica. Él es uno en un millón, no se ven muchos magos con sus características a menudo, él sobresalía prácticamente en todas las materias, y fui afortunado a que se inclinara más al área de las pociones. Aún mantengo contacto con él, algunos antídotos o ingredientes muy difíciles de conseguir me los manda desde Suiza-.

-En efecto, profesor- Contestó Sven- En mi familia nos sentimos honrados por mi hermano y lo que ha logrado-.

-Muchacho, tú también eres muy talentoso, estoy seguro que lograrás también grandes cosas- En ese momento, el profesor Slughorn se dio cuenta que Melissa estaba presente- ¡Pero qué maravilla! Si se trata de la señorita Lockley, y vinieron juntos, apenas puedo imaginarme lo talentosos que serán sus hijos- Al decir esto, Sven y Melissa sintieron que se atragantaban con el aguamiel que estaban bebiendo, Slughorn no se dio cuenta y antes de que les diera tiempo de defenderse continuó hablando- Vengan, quiero que conozcan a Hestia Carrow,, ella alguna vez formó parte de este selecto grupo como ustedes y es una invitada especial esta noche, ella trabaja actualmente en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia, todo un personaje… solo que no la veo…-.

Mientras el profesor Slughorn continuaba estirando el cuello para encontrar con la vista a su invitada, Melissa rompió el silencio –Profesor, si no es ninguna molestia, esta pieza musical me encanta y quisiera disfrutarla con mi caballero de esta noche-.

Horace Slughorn la veía extrañado, como si le costara entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero al final reaccionó –Oh, claro, claro, disculpen mi indiscreción. Diviértanse, la noche es aún muy joven y estoy seguro que tendrán oportunidad de conocer a Hestia-.

Dicho esto, Melissa no perdió tiempo, tomo de la mano a Sven para retirarse y estar más lejos del profesor en ese justo momento.

-Bueno- Dijo Sven- Esa fue muy buena táctica ¿A dónde vamos?-.

-Como lo dije, a disfrutar esta pieza musical con mi caballero-.

-¿Qué? Sabes que los alemanes no bailan ¿Verdad?-.

-Eso podrá ser en Alemania pero para nuestra fortuna estamos en Hogwarts en estos momentos y no aplica-.

-Pero en serio no sé bailar-.

-Que fortuna la tuya, pues esta noche te voy a enseñar a bailar con una dama-.

Lo llevó hasta llegar justo al centro de lo que funcionaba como pista de baile, la música era alegre y ella comenzó a bailar al compás mientras que él se quedó estupefacto, sin saber que hacer o como moverse en ese momento, sin pensarlo susurró "Mein Gott", la impresión fue tal que ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que idioma había susurrado, solo estaba ahí haciendo movimientos lentos y torpes. Melissa se dio cuenta del embrollo en el que había metido a su compañero, por lo que tomó sus manos, comenzó a columpiarlos al ritmo de la música dándole el ritmo adecuado para que el resto del cuerpo de Sven también comenzara a moverse adecuadamente.

-Estas decidida a pasarle bien ¿Cierto?- Preguntó él.

-¿Tu no?- Mientras sonreía seguía guiando los movimientos de su compañero de baile.

Mientras se soltaba un poco más en la pista de baile, Sven observaba a su alrededor, como otras personas lo hacían claramente mejor que él, pero no podía solamente retirarse de ese lugar, no en ese momento y no teniendo a la compañera que tenía, por lo que prefirió enfocarse en la persona que tenía enfrente. Melissa desbordaba belleza, encanto, alegría e incluso pequeñas chispas con cada sonrisa y movimiento que soltaba. Cuando Sven ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de la música, ésta cambió para ser más lenta, lo que demandaba otros pasos de baile que él no conocía ni se imaginaba. Melissa, quien ya sostenía las manos de Sven, las colocó en la parte de atrás de su cintura y ella se recargó sobre su pecho, de modo que él pudo sentir su rubio y sedoso cabello sobre su barbilla, oler su perfume, el cual era dulce y suave. Sven seguía el ritmo que le indicaba Melissa de manera casi soñada "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensó… ¿O lo dijo en voz baja? En cualquier caso, en ese momento los segundos se volvieron minutos, los minutos horas, las horas en días y solo deseaba que ese momento se alargara el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero por supuesto, eso no fue posible, la velada continuaba su curso y cada momento parecía sacado de un libro de fantasía, pues la cena, las bebidas e incluso la charla con Hestia Carrow (la invitada, con quien insistía el profesor Slughorn, que la pareja intercambiaría algunas expresiones), la noche fue de lo mejor que la pareja pudo haber vivido. Sven no imaginaba que podría tener algún momento como el que tuvo aquella vez, no creía demasiado en las situaciones románticas pero ese momento lo atrapó sin ningún problema y lo aceptó gustoso. Pero debía que tener un final y por indicaciones de la directora McGonagall la fiesta no podía prolongarse más allá de la media noche, pues no olvidemos que se trataban de alumnos en su mayoría menores de edad en un evento en el interior del colegio. Sven, como lo creyó correcto, acompañó a Melissa hasta la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff, aunque no tan cerca para no escuchar la palabra secreta que permitía el acceso. Ella se detuvo, tomó la mano de Sven, la acaricio con ternura, le agradeció la noche y para despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla para después dirigirse a descansar a su habitación. Él solo dio media vuelta, pensando en lo que había pasado esa noche una y otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a sentirse incómodo, pues hay algo que amenaza la paz en Hogwarts y aun no estaba seguro de que se trataba. Las indicaciones que había recibido eran demasiado ambiguas y no sabía en ciencia cierta de que se trataba. Mientras caminaba de regreso a la torre de Ravenclaw, se sentó en unas escaleras de un pasillo solitario y silencioso a esa hora de la noche, tratando de atar cabos con la poca información que tenía, no había tenido mucho éxito en su investigación en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca o no había sabido como relacionar lo que estaba sucediendo con la poca información que hasta el momento no había sabido conectar. Usualmente la necesidad de buscar una respuesta ante una incógnita obedecía más bien a su ego y el querer dilucidar todo el misterio, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de un riesgo que ponía en peligro a los habitantes del colegio… incluyendo a Melissa.


	6. Chapter-Capítulo 6

**Chapter 6**

The uncertainty and fear within Hogwarts began to increase, because those strange cases in which students lost all vitality and remained all day in the beds of the nursery were becoming more frequent, so that more and more students of the school were aware of this strange situation. Naturally, some parents had already dismayed their concerns and began to question the fact that the habitants of the castle and its surrounding were safe, the possibility of suspending the school year began to be dangerously more feasible. Although the students did not seem to be in great danger, since the only thing they presented was tiredness and nothing else. What worried the guild most was the fact that the cause simply remained unknown.

And that is why once again, Sven was in the prohibited section of the library, reviewing the books he had already read, in case he had overlooked something of great importance or that could elucidate this mystery, at the same time he tried to get information of books that he had not even browsed. But nothing seemed to fit into this puzzle that was so ambiguous in front of him. The notes he had received through his owl Natur did not have much information, although actually saying that he had little more than nothing was more correct to describe the situation.

Suddenly a strange feeling, one more, but different. He knew something was about to happen, if it is not happening now. He got up from his seat, left the prohibited section to realize that at that moment there was no one in the library anymore. Knowing that it was not a free day and the time it was, this was quite rare, so he did not hesitate to go out from the library and investigate what was happening, clearly something happens. When leaving the library, loneliness prevailed and the atmosphere felt darkly strange in the corridors, so he began to go through them in search of answers. In one of them he saw some first-year or second-year Slytherin boys running.

-What happens?- He asked them.

-They said there is an intruder inside the school, they have asked us to take shelter in our common rooms- Said one of them while they ran.

An intruder? What kind of intruder? Sven did not feel the need to go to the Ravenclaw tower, felt that he should to investigate a little more to this supposed intruder that is threatening Hogwarts. The further he went he found more scared students, which indicated that the path was the right one, and as he passed between the people he could hear some words that confused him even more, some claimed to have seen the intruder, but the versions were always different, some assured that it was a dark wizard, others that it was a troll, a centaur, a monster never before seen and even a ghost… there were already ghost in Hogwarts and do not give major problem, so the latter seemed a little absurd. A little further down the corridor, horrified students trying to escape, some already began to draw their wands, to try to defend themselves from something that was approaching. When he turned around in the corridor Sven finally saw it, it was a humanoid figure, but without features, it was a somewhat colorful and bright entity, it seemed more a mass of energy that took the form of a person, its movements were slow and funny, but no doubt instilled fear.

Some students already tried to defend themselves by casting defend spells like " _expeliarmus_ ", " _filipendo"_ , " _fluctus"_ " _stupefy_ " among the most common, those spells seemed to hit the threatening entity but did not stop it, even Sven watched as if these spells adhered to him and as its path. While they try to flee and fight a little the intruder, they saw another group that behind them was joining and retreating because in another corridor it was another similar entity. There was not only an intruder, but there was another one, this created great confusion and panic so the shoves were not long in coming. A Gryffindor boy stumbled in his attempt to flee, at that time the first seen entity in that corridor, it approached him and touched him with what seemed to be its right foot, and the boy who was screaming in terror began to lose consciousness until he was totally unconscious, but Sven realized that this boy was still breathing, just like all the victims of the strange disease that was hitting Hogwarts. "It´s absorbing energy, magic, that´s what this thing is feeding on". He understood that this may be responsible for what was happening in school in recent days, however, during all the time he had spent investigating something that has to do with the absorption of magic, he never found anything that was related to the existence of this type of entities, does not even remember having seen something like this in his book of magical animals. One of the present boys cast the spell " _incarcerus_ " causing a rope to bind the entity, it did so for a moment but then the rope fell as if it had no trace of magic. His suspicious that these thing were absorbing the magic of the spells with which the students were defending themselves were being reaffirmed.

-Don´t cast spells! It´s absorbing them and we are making it stronger- Sven shouted in order to alert everyone present, waiting for the word to spread.

-What? And wait for that thing to eat us or whatever it is we want to do?- One of the students answered, who belonged to the Gryffindor house- Did you see what it did to my partner? I won´t be the next one- With that said, he began to cast more and more cast attack spells, those around him continued to do the same, but both entities continued their march towards them.

Some students preferred to escape from that place than to face them, leaving by the only corridor that gave the possibility. Sven followed them, he needed more space to try to understand better the situation and to find a solution or a defense that could counterattack these threats. He knew that something was about to happen and he had not been able to decipher what it was about, somehow he felt responsible for what was happening, but he had been asked to do everything in secret. Somehow he had the advantage over some other person in Hogwarts about what is happening. While he ran, he reached what was the main courtyard. "I´s time to call him", he said to himself, took out his wand and pointed it toward the sky in a westerly direction and launched a trail of light. "I hope he´ll not late, I need his help". In that courtyard, where there were already several people, more and more entities, with similar characteristics as those that he had seen before, began to arrive behind them. It was not one or two, they were at anywhere, it could be an army.

At that moment he thought about Melissa, he wondered if she was alright or what happened to her, without thinking he was looking for a way to run to the basement, where the Hufflepuf common room was located. Although it was a class day and it was possible that she was not there, it was the first place he could think to go, he had to make a quick decision. As he did so he saw more students on the ground, completely unconscious, afraid to step on them, he carefully avoid them.

-Sven!- A cry from a familiar voice, was her, Melissa, safe and health.

He ran to her, taking her by the hand and telling her they had to find a safe place. And he had to find a way to solve this. While he was doing it, she tried to tell him something, maybe she wanted to go with her friends or she knew about a shelter or she is just scared, until she stopped him in her tracks.

-Listen to me, please!- She said- I have something that could relate to what is happening, but I need your help- "What?" Sven wondered as she took from her purse a piece of parchment that was already very old and worn, she gave it to Sven, it had nothing written, Melissa put her wand on top and said- " _Revelio"_ -.

Then, letters written on it began to appear out of nowhere, one by one, it was a text that Sven could read.

" _Lieber FU_

 _Ich bedanke mich bei dir für deine Hilfe. Ich gebe dir das Gerät ab. Es wäre besser, wenn es in einem sicheren Ort stehen würde._

 _Dein Freund_

 _TPABvH"_

Shocked, he saw and read the note again and again trying to decipher what it meant, what relationship it could have with what he was happening now and if he could a relationship with what he had been reading, but he could not find it even though Melissa assured that it could have it. Meanwhile, she saw him expectantly and did not receive an answer.

-And? It´s german, it isn´t?- she asked at last- You can translate it, can´t you?-.

-Yes, of course- He Started- "Dear FU" I don´t know who is FU "I thank you for your help. I give you the device. It would be better if it was in a safe place. Your friend TPABvH"-.

-Do you know who is TPABvH?-.

-Theophrastus Philippus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim, naturally, an eminence of my lands. But where did this come from? Why do you suspect that it is related to what is happening now?-.

At that moment, an entity appeared threatening, trying to reach them but its movements continued to be slow, they took each other´s hands to get out of there to find a safe place. In their attempt they came back to the main courtyard, where they saw some students on the floor, unconscious, for the moment without a trace of any entity. And at that moment, Sven felt that he was taken by the clothes abruptly, it was professor Longbottom who held him so tightly to prevent him from escaping, but Sven was baffled.

-Von Brand!- Professor Longbottom said with a threatening tone- Tell me what´s going on, what you have to do with all this- Sven continued to see him without knowing what to say, Melissa was still at his side, equally or even more surprised- Since you started this year you have had a very suspicious behavior, you spend too much time in the prohibited section in library, I asked with all teachers and no one has left you duties that merit it. I know that you get notes in little crowded places and that you burn them right after reading them. What are you hiding? What is all this?-.

-I do not think that´s a way to treat a student, professor Longbottom- A familiar voice echoed behind them, they all saw that it was Sven´s older brother, Siegfried von Brand. He appeared in a dark suit, a purple shirt, no tie and a long black jacket, disheveled, as well as long hair, mustache and beard. Almost identical to the photograph they had seen at professor Slughorn´s party- Sven really know very little, so far, so far I only told him to stay alert, as something was about to happen in Hogwarts-.

-Siegfried von Brand?- Professor Longbottom said while releasing Sven- What are you doing here? This is proof that you two have been conspiring who knows since when against the school-.

Professor- Melissa Interrupted- They didn't-.

-I know that you are now close to the young von Brand, but the tenebrous wizards were once students too, even from this school-.

-"Tenebrous wizards?" I don´t think that´s the right thing- Sven protested.

-It´s a very serious accusation, professor. You should be more careful with the words you used- Siegfried warned.

-It´s clear that they won´t accept it, but it would be better if they were available to the principal McGonagall, or even the ministry of magic- Professor Longbottom continued.

-Professor, they didn´t- Melissa repealed.

-Ministry of magic? He wants to judge us and he doesn´t even know why- Siegfried said mockingly.

-Then explain what you two have done. What have you got into Hogwarts?- What kind of spell is this?- Professor Longbottom was already a bit upset.

-Professor! They didn´t! I did it!- Melisa shouted to get the attention of everyone which works, those last words made everyone keep silence and turned to see her bewildered- I´m not sure what happened, but two or three weeks ago I was walking in a corridor on the seventh floor and on one of the walls a door appeared from nowhere, which opened in front of me. I felt something inviting me inside, I entered and was in a room where I had never been, it was wide, clean and cold but in the center there was a platform, on top of this was a box or a small chest, I don´t know exactly, but it was striking, I went close to see it and I touched it, then it opened and let out the scroll that I showed to Sven and after this nothing happened or at least I thought that, I retired without doing anything else-.

-Seventh floor? It must be the room of requirements- Professor Longbottom said.

-That´s just the missing information that I needed it- Siegfried said immediately- That artifact that you saw (opened and activated) is called Zaubereiansauger and is an artifact that absorbs the magical energy of any person or object. I now have the key to close it and seal it, but knowing that the room of requirements manifested with you, we are going to need you to come-.

While things were getting clearer and Melissa agreed with the plan, a group of students appeared horrified because behind them were several luminous entities, which were already faster, probably the product of all the magical energy they had been absorbing. In his role as teacher and protector, professor Longbottom instructed the students to stand behind him, took out his wand and pointed to the entities to shout " _expecto patronum_ ". The teacher´s non-corporal hit each and every one of the entities in front of him, which caused everyone to start shining even more, seeming to get rid of, which caused a slightly smile of satisfaction of professor Longbottom´s face, but not it lasted too long, since the now shining masses full of bright colors seemed to join with each other, until forming a giant mass, which was trying to get up, it seemed as if its objective was to take a humanoid form again, however could not do it, it seemed that it expelled protuberances in order to form the limbs that fell and returned to the main mass trying again.

-Professor Longbottom- Siegfried said- This is a creature made of pure magical energy, it absorbs anything that contains magic whether it is a person, object or even a spell itself. And it seems to me, from what I see, that among the whole range of existing spells, you chose one that made the picture worse in a very dramatic way. But even if you don´t believe it, we´re on your side- And he pulled out his wand.

-So, what do you suggest? How will we defeat this thing?-.

-It is useless to attack him, we would only make it stronger. All we can do is defend ourselves and keep the students safe while they find and seal the Zaubereiansauger-.

That said, Siegfried turned to Melissa, took out a strange copper key in his pocket and handed it to her.

-The room of requirements manifested in front of you, you carry the key. Sven will go with you-.

With this stablished, the two hurried and set off towards the seventh floor of the castle, where the room of requirements was located. While they were doing it, they tried to be careful, because on the floor were some unconscious and they did not want to inflict any harm on them. During their journey they still saw some of these creatures frightening some students, who tried to defend themselves with different spells and ironically that only made them stronger. It is difficult to face this type of rival, since in no text said how to defend you and defeat a rival that will absorb all your magic power, if as a wizard and witch it is the only thing you count on. Some teachers were also seen in this battle, but it was not time to stop to explain the situation, the only thing that would stop and solve is to attack the problem at its roots. They already knew where to go and what to do, they did not know it the task was going to be easy, but they had to do it, it was not only about Hogwarts, if that thing absorbs al the magic that is in the school it is very likely that strong enough to go out and put at risk the entire magical community, not only the region, the country or the continent, but also the world and then who knows, even Muggles could be at an unsuspected risk.

And finally they arrived, the point where the room of requirements becomes present when someone really needs it on the seventh floor of Hogwarts castle. Without waiting too long, the wall began to widen, making a large and imposing door appear out from nowhere. Without losing more time, Melissa opened it and in an instant they were inside the room that she had already described, wide, clear and cold, only was in the center of the room a platform and on it the cause of what was happening at time. As it had already described, it was like a small, striking and unconventional chest, which was open. It was there, in front of them without any obstacle, so they doubted that this could be so easy.

-Let´s go- She said.

They began to walk but with this movement the Zaubereiansauger began to secrete a kind of vapor that formed two entities like those that they had already seen. However, they did not move. They remained static on each side of the apparat, as if guarding it. It was clear that it was going to defend itself, as if it had its own conscience.

-I want to live- A whispering voice echoed in the room, so scary that it made the backs of Sven and Melissa freeze.

-Who are you?- Sven asked.

-My creator called me Zaubereiansauger, but he did not even ask me how I wanted to call me- Again the whispering voice.

-What do you want? What are you doing?- Melissa asked.

-Living… My creator made me with a purpose, it was going to be used as a kind of weapon to stop people _non grata_ , however, I wanted to live, explore and experience the wonders of what you call life, not only the existence-.

-You harming people. Don´t you care about that?- Melissa asked again.

-Until now I have not felt any kind of empathy for any living being. I want to see and investigate because some care about others. I have seen how some attack others. I find it interesting to try to understand what the difference is so that one feels empathy or desire to harm another person. You humans do not considerate yourselves equal to each other and I want to know what the differences are-.

-I don´t think you really want to know human beings- Melissa said- And I don´t think that you can understand them either, we´re not really simple. We can´t even understand ourselves completely. We can have differences, some insignificant and others greater. But those differences make us unique to each one of us. The differences we have aren´t the direct causes of why we empathize or hate each other, sometimes that depend more on one-.

-It sounds complicated, nothing logical-.

-It doesn´t have to be, it´s how it is-.

-I want to know it-.

-It was enough talk- Sven said- we can´t let you do what you do, our colleagues and friends are being affected by you. We must seal you-.

-I… I will not allow it-.

The entities began to move with relative speed, Sven and Melissa drew their wand without knowing exactly what to do, any attack can be counterproductive, as it would make those creatures stronger, but Sven remembered that the attacks can stop them for a small moment. From what he has observed, these creatures do not absorb magic instantly.

-I´ll try to get its attention- Saying this, he ran to the right side of the room, while throwing the creatures " _stupefy_ " repeatedly as possible, the creatures pounced on him, which he again stopped them with more stunning spells.

Melissa seemed to understand Sven´s plan and went directly to the Zaubereiansauger, but in that, in a strangely fast movement, the entities captured Sven, first his hand and then the rest of the body. Sven just felt trapped, remembered the pendant that his brother had sent him to protect him and avoid the absorption of magic, apparently with the desired results.

-Sven!-.

-Keep going! I´ll be fine-.

Without time to explain, she continued and when she was almost there, Zaubereiansauger once again expelled the vapor that formed another entity, trapping Melissa almost instantly, enveloping her almost completely.

-Sven!- She shouted.

-Hold on! I´ll get rid of here. Hold on, please!-.

-Sven- She said, who was being completely enveloped little by little- I remember you… in Ollivander´s- And after saying this, the entity covered her entirety, however, the mass that had been created it swung and fell on top the Zaubereiansauger.

Sven could not believe it, which could be too bad, Melissa´s magical energy was being absorbed and so close to that apparat the consequences could be worse. He, struggling, began to despair and to try to think what he could do, he had to do something already or everything could succumb. Without thinking of himself, he pointed his wand as he could to the creatures that held him and shouted " _reducto_ ". Causing an explosion that blew the creatures to pieces and he himself flew to hit the roof, fell on the floor hurt, tried to sit up with difficulty and slowness. In the end he did it, he saw how the masses of the creatures, he had exploded, tried to unite to form themselves again in a single entity, so he had to hurry to do something, pointed his wand at the mass that had wrapped Melissa… but he hesitated. Simple stun spells would not do much and something stronger as the " _reducto_ " he threw could hit Melissa directly. For what was there, standing, pointing his wand, not knowing what to do, full of courage, despair and a tear that began to fall on his cheek. Time passed and it was time to do something before it was too late, maybe there was no other way out, but he did not decide to do it and slowly lowered his wand , feeling totally defeated.

In that, and without waiting for it, the masses began to shine intensely, as they had not done so far, Sven saw how those masses of energy began to form in a kind of vapor trying to return to the Zaubereiansauger. The mass that had wrapped Melissa did the same, stopped being dough to become that steam and enter the apparat, leaving her free and about to fall unconscious on the floor. Sven hurried to hold her. Being closer could see how the key was embedded in the apparat, she had achieved it, with her last effort and sigh she put the key to start the seal. Sven saw how all that steam came that was coming from all parts of the interior of the apparat. And then, as if he had already collected everything, that same steam, with another dimmer color began to come out, part of that vapor was returning to Melissa.

-I do not understand- Said that whispering voice again- You risked your life to free yourself, but you did not risk the one of this person that you support, why?-.

-Simply you wouldn´t understand-.

By saying this, the Zaubereiansauger finished expelling all that magical energy that it had taken from all its victims to finally close and seal itself. Hogwarts could breathe easy again.

 **Capítulo 6**

Comenzaba a incrementarse la incertidumbre y miedo dentro de Hogwarts, pues esos casos extraños en los que estudiantes perdían toda vitalidad y permanecían todo el día en las camas de la enfermería eran cada vez más frecuentes, por lo que cada vez más estudiantes del colegio estaban conscientes de este extraño caso. Como es natural, algunos padres ya habían consternado sus preocupaciones y se comenzaba a poner en duda el hecho de que los habitantes del castillo y sus alrededores estuvieran seguros, la posibilidad de suspender el año escolar comenzaba a ser peligrosamente más factible. A pesar de que los estudiantes no parecían estar en gran peligro, puesto que lo único que presentaban era cansancio y nada más. Lo que más preocupaba en el gremio era el hecho que la causa sencillamente permanecía siendo una incógnita.

Y es por ello que una vez más, Sven se encontraba en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, repasando los libros que ya había leído, por si había pasado por alto algo de suma importancia o que pueda dilucidar este misterio, al mismo tiempo trataba de sacar información de libros que no había hojeado aun. Pero nada parecía ser lo que pudiera encajar en este rompecabezas tan ambiguo que tenía enfrente. Las notas que había recibido a través de su lechuza Natur no tenían mucha información, aunque en realidad decir que tenía poco más de nada era más correcto para describir la situación.

De pronto un extraño presentimiento, uno más, pero diferente. Sabía que estaba a punto de suceder algo, si es que no está sucediendo ya. Se levantó de su asiento, salió de la zona prohibida para darse cuenta que en ese momento no había ya nadie en la biblioteca. Teniendo en cuenta que no era un día libre y la hora en la que se encontraba, esto era bastante raro, por lo que no dudó en salir para investigar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, claramente algo sucede. Al salir de la biblioteca, imperaba la soledad y el ambiente se sentía sombríamente extraño en los pasillos, por lo que comenzó a recorrerlos en busca de respuestas. En uno de ellos vio correr unos chicos de primero o segundo año de Slytherin.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-Dicen que hay un intruso dentro del colegio, nos han pedido que nos resguardemos en nuestras salas comunes- Dijo uno de ellos mientras corría.

¿Un intruso? ¿Qué clase de intruso? Sven no sentía la necesidad de ir a la torre de Ravenclaw, sentía que debía investigar un poco más a este supuesto intruso que se encuentra amenazando Hogwarts. Entre más avanzaba encontraba más alumnos, lo que le indicaba que el camino era el correcto, y mientras pasaba entre las personas lograba escuchar algunas palabras que lo confundían aún más, algunos aseguraban haber visto al intruso, pero las versiones eran siempre diferentes, algunos aseguraban que se trataba de un mago tenebroso, otros que se trataba de un troll, de un centauro, de un monstruo nunca antes visto e incluso de un fantasma… en Hogwarts ya hay fantasmas y no dan mayor problema, por lo que esto último le parecía un poco absurdo. Un poco más adelante en el pasillo, alumnos horrorizados tratando de escapar, algunos ya comenzaban a sacar sus varitas, para tratar de defenderse de algo que se aproximaba. Al dar la vuelta en el pasillo finalmente lo pudo ver Sven, se trataba de una figura humanoide, pero sin facciones, era un ente un tanto colorido y brillante, parecía más una masa de energía que tomaba la forma de una persona, sus movimientos eran lentos y graciosos, pero sin duda infundía miedo.

Algunos alumnos ya trataban de defenderse lanzando hechizos de defensa como _expelliarmus_ , _filipendo_ , _fluctus_ , _stupefy_ entre los más comunes, esos hechizos parecían golpear al ente amenazante pero no lo detenían, incluso Sven observaba como si estos hechizos se adherían a él y como continuaba su camino. Mientras trataban de huir y hacer un poco de frente al intruso, vieron otro grupo que a sus espaldas se juntaba y retrocedía puesto que por otro pasillo se presentó otra entidad similar. No solo era un intruso, sino que había otro que se encontraba, esto creó gran confusión y pánico por lo que los empujones no tardaron en llegar. Un chico de Gryffindor tropezó en su intento por tratar de huir, en ese momento la primera entidad vista en ese pasillo se acercó a él y lo tocó con lo que parecía ser su pie derecho, el chico que gritaba aterrado comenzó a perder el conocimiento hasta que quedó totalmente inconsciente, pero Sven se percató que ese chico aun respiraba, justo como todas las víctimas de la extraña enfermedad que estaba azotando Hogwarts. "Está absorbiendo energía, magia, de eso se está alimentando esta cosa". Entendió que esto puede ser el responsable de lo que estaba aconteciendo en el colegio en estos últimos días, sin embargo, durante todo el tiempo que había pasado investigando algo que tenga que ver con la absorción de magia, nunca encontró algo que estuviera relacionado a la existencia de este tipo de entes, ni siquiera recuerda haber visto algo así en su libro de animales mágicos. Uno de los chicos presentes lanzó el hechizo _incarcerus_ haciendo que una cuerda atara al ente, lo hizo por un momento pero después la cuerda cayó como si no tuviera ningún rastro de magia.Sus sospechas de que estas cosas estaban absorbiendo la magia de los hechizos con los que los estudiantes se estaban defendiendo estaban siendo reafirmadas.

-¡No lancen hechizos! ¡Los está absorbiendo y lo estamos haciendo más fuerte!- Gritó Sven a manera de alertar a todos los presentes, esperando que se corra la voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Y esperar a que esa cosa nos coma o lo que sea que nos quiera hacer?- Contestó uno de los presentes, quien pertenecía a la casa Gryffindor- ¿Viste lo que le hizo a mi compañero? No voy a ser el siguiente- Dicho esto, comenzó a lanzar más y más hechizos de ataque, los de su alrededor continuaron haciendo lo mismo, pero ambas entidades seguían su marcha hacia ellos.

Algunos estudiantes preferían escapar de ese lugar que hacerles frente, saliendo por el único pasillo que daba esa posibilidad. Sven los siguió, necesitaba mayor espacio para tratar de entender mejor la situación y poder encontrar una solución o una defensa que pudiera contrarrestar a estas amenazas. Él sabía que algo estaba a punto de suceder y no había podido descifrar de que se trataba, de alguna manera se sentía responsable de lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero se le había pedido que todo lo hiciera en secreto. De alguna manera él tenia la ventaja sobre alguna otra persona en todo Hogwarts en cuanto a que está sucediendo. Mientras corría llegó a lo que era el patio principal. "Es hora de llamarlo" se dijo, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia el cielo con dirección oeste y lanzó una estela de luz "Espero no tarde, necesito de su ayuda". En ese patio, donde ya había varias personas, comenzaron a llegar más y atrás de ellos más entidades con características similares como las que había visto antes. No se trataba de una ni de dos, comenzaban a salir por varias partes estas cosas, pudiera ser todo un ejército.

En ese momento pensó en Melissa, se preguntaba si estaba bien o que había sucedido con ella, sin pensarlo busco la manera de ir corriendo hacia el sótano, donde se encontraba la sala común de Hufflepuff. Aunque se trataba de un día activo y era posible que ella no se encontrara ahí, es el primer lugar que se le ocurrió para dirigirse, tenía que tomar una decisión rápida. Mientras lo hacía vio más alumnos en el suelo, completamente inconscientes, temerosos de pisarlos los iba esquivando con cuidado.

-¡Sven!- Un grito de una voz conocida, era ella, Melissa. Al momento sana y salva.

Él corrió hacia ella, tomándola de la mano e indicándole que tenían que encontrar un sitio seguro. Y él tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionar esto. Mientras lo hacía, ella trataba de decirle algo, talvez queria ir con sus amigas o sabia de un refugio o simplemente está asustada, hasta que ella lo paró en seco.

-Escúchame por favor- Dijo ella- Tengo algo que pudiera relacionarse con lo que está sucediendo, pero necesito tu ayuda- "Qué" Se preguntaba Sven mientras ella sacó de su bolso un pedazo de pergamino ya muy viejo y gastado, se lo dio a Sven y al abrirlo no tenía nada escrito, Melissa puso su varita encima y dijo- _Revelio_ -.

Acto seguido, comenzaron a aparecer de la nada letras escritas en él, una por una, se trataba de un texto que Sven podía leer.

" _Lieber FU_

 _Ich bedanke mich bei dir für deine Hilfe. Ich gebe dir das Gerät ab. Es wäre besser, wenn es in einem sicheren Ort stehen würde._

 _Dein Freund_

 _TPABvH"_

Extrañado, veía y leía de nuevo la nota una y otra vez tratando de descifrar que significaba, que relación pudiera tener con lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente y si podía encontrar una relación con lo que había estado leyendo, pero no lo encontraba aunque Melissa aseguraba que lo podía tener. Mientras tanto, ella lo veía expectante y no recibía respuesta.

-¿Y? Es alemán ¿Cierto?- Preguntó ella al fin- Puedes traducirlo ¿cierto?-.

Sí, claro- Comenzó- "Estimado FU" no sé a quién se refiere aquí "Te agradezco por tu ayuda. Te entrego el aparato. Sería mejor si estuviera en un lugar seguro. Tu amigo TPABvH"-.

-¿Sabes quién es TPABvH?-

-Theophrastus Phillippus Aureolus Bombastus von Hohenheim, naturalmente, una eminencia de mis tierras. ¿Pero de donde salió esto? ¿Por qué sospechas que tiene relación con lo que está sucediendo ahora?-.

En ese momento, un ente apareció amenazante, tratando de llegar a ellos pero sus movimientos continuaban siendo lento, se tomaron de la mano para salir de ahí para buscar un lugar donde refugiarse. En su intento llegaron de nuevo al patio principal, donde vieron a algunos alumnos en el suelo, inconscientes, por el momento sin rastro de ente alguno. Y en ese momento, Sven sintió que lo tomaron de su ropa bruscamente, era el profesor Longbottom quien lo sujetaba tan fuerte como para evitar que pudiera escaparse, pero Sven estaba desconcertado.

-¡Von Brand!- Dijo el profesor Longbottom con un tono amenazante- Dime que está pasando, que tienes que ver con todo esto-. Sven continuaba viéndolo sin saber que decir, Melissa seguía estando a su lado, igual o más extrañada- Desde que inició este año has tenido un comportamiento muy sospechoso, pasas demasiado tiempo en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, he investigado con todos los profesores y nadie te ha dejado deberes que lo ameriten. Sé que recibes notas en lugares poco concurridos y que los quemas justo después de leerlos. ¿Qué escondes? ¿Qué es todo esto?-.

-No creo que sea manera de tratar a un estudiante, profesor Longbottom- una voz familiar resonó a sus espaldas, vieron todos que se trataba del hermano mayor de Sven, Siegfried von Brand. Se presentaba con un traje oscuro, una camisa purpura, sin corbata y un saco largo y negro, desaliñados, al igual que su cabello largo, bigote y barba. Casi idéntico a la fotografía que habían visto en la fiesta del profesor Slughorn- Sven sabe en realidad muy poco, hasta el momento solo le indiqué mantenerse alerta, pues algo estaba a punto de suceder en Hogwarts-.

-¿Siegfried von Brand?- Dijo el profesor Longbottom mientras soltaba a Sven- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Esto es prueba de que ustedes dos han estado conspirando quien sabe desde cuando contra el colegio-.

-Profesor- Melissa interrumpía- ellos no fueron-.

-Sé que te has acercado al joven von Brand, pero los magos tenebrosos también fueron alguna vez estudiantes, incluso de este colegio-.

-¿Magos tenebrosos? No creo que eso sea lo correcto- Protestaba Sven.

-Es una acusación muy seria, profesor. Debe tener más cuidado con las palabras que usa- Advertía Siegfried.

-Es claro que no lo van a aceptar, pero será mejor que estén a disposición de la directora McGonagall, o incluso del ministerio de magia- Continuaba el profesor Longbottom.

-Profesor, ellos no fueron- Repetía Melissa.

-¿Ministerio de magia? Quiere juzgarnos y ni siquiera sabe porque- Dijo ya en tono burlón Siegfried.

-Entonces expliquen que han hecho ustedes ¿En que han metido a Hogwarts? ¿Qué clase de maleficio es este?- Preguntaba ya un poco alterado el profesor Longbottom.

-¡Profesor! ¡Ellos no fueron! ¡Fui yo!- Gritó Melissa para llamar la atención de todos lo que funcionó, esas últimas palabras hicieron que todos guardaran silencio y voltearon a verla desconcertados- No estoy segura que pasó, pero hace dos o tres semanas caminaba en un pasillo del séptimo piso y en una de las paredes apareció de la nada una puerta, la cual se abrió frente a mí. Sentía que algo me invitaba hacia adentro, entré y estuve en una sala donde nunca había estado, era amplia, limpia y fría pero en el centro había una plataforma, encima de esta había una caja o un pequeño cofre, no lo sé con exactitud, pero era llamativa, me acerqué a verla y la toqué, al hacerlo algo se abrió y dejó salir el pergamino que le mostré a Sven y después de esto no sucedió nada o al menos eso creí, me retiré sin hacer nada más.

-¿Séptimo piso? Debe ser la sala de los menesteres- Dijo el profesor Longbottom.

-Esa es justa la información que faltaba- Dijo de inmediato Siegfried- Ese artefacto que viste (abriste y activaste) se llama Zaubereiansauger y es un artefacto que absorbe la energía mágica de cualquier persona u objeto. Tengo ahora la llave para cerrarlo y sellarlo, pero tomando en cuenta que la sala de los menesteres se manifestó contigo, vamos a necesitar que vengas-.

Mientras las cosas se iban aclarando y Melissa estaba de acuerdo con el plan, un grupo de estudiantes salieron despavoridos puesto que atrás de ellos se acercaban varias entidades luminosas, las cuales ya eran más veloces, probablemente producto de toda la energía mágica que habían estado absorbiendo. En su papel de maestro y protector, el profesor Longbottom les indicó a los estudiantes ponerse a sus espaldas, sacó su varita y apuntó hacia las entidades para gritar " _expecto patronum"_. El patronus no corpóreo del profesor golpeó a todos y a cada uno de los entes que estaban enfrente, lo que provocó que todos empezaran a brillar aún más, parecían deshacerse, lo que provoco una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del profesor Longbottom, pero no duró demasiado, ya que las ahora masas brillantes y llenas de colores resplandecientes parecían unirse una con otra, hasta formar una masa gigante, la cual trataba de incorporarse, parecía como si su objetivo fuera tomar una forma humanoide de nuevo, sin embargo no lograba hacerlo, parecía que expulsaba protuberancias con el fin de formar las extremidades que caían y volvían a la masa principal intentándolo de nuevo.

-Profesor Longbottom- Comenzó Siegfried- Esta es una creatura hecha de pura energía mágica, absorbe cualquier cosa que contenga magia ya sea una persona, objeto e incluso un hechizo en sí. Y me parece, por lo que veo, que entre toda la gama de hechizos existentes, eligió uno que nos empeoró el panorama de manera dramática. Pero aunque usted no lo crea, nosotros estamos de su lado- Y sacó su varita.

-¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Cómo venceremos a esta cosa?-.

-Es inútil atacarla, solo la haríamos más fuerte. Lo único que podemos hacer es defendernos y mantener a salvo a los estudiantes mientras encuentran y sellan el Zaubereiansauger-.

Dicho esto, Siegfried se dirigió a Melissa, sacó una extraña llave de cobre en su bolsillo y se lo dio.

-La sala de los menesteres se manifestó frente a ti, tú lleva la llave. Sven irá contigo-.

Con esto establecido, los dos se dieron prisa y se pusieron en marcha hacia el séptimo piso del castillo, donde se encontraba la sala de los menesteres. Mientras lo hacían trataban de tener cuidado, pues en el suelo se encontraban algunos estudiantes inconscientes y no querían infringirles daño alguno. Durante su camino aun veían algunas de esas criaturas atemorizando a algunos estudiantes, los cuales trataban de defenderse con diversos hechizos y que irónicamente eso solo los hacían más fuertes. Es difícil enfrentarse a este tipo de rival, ya que en ningún texto decía como defenderte y vencer a un rival que va a absorber todo tu poder mágico, si como mago y bruja es lo único con lo que cuentas. Algunos profesores también fueron vistos en esta batalla, pero no era momento de detenerse a explicar la situación, lo único que detendría y solucionaría es atacar el problema de raíz. Ya sabían a donde dirigirse y que hacer, ignoraban si la tarea iba a resultar fácil, pero tenían que hacerlo, ya no se trataba solamente de Hogwarts, si esa cosa absorbe toda la magia que se encuentra en el colegio es muy probable que se encuentre lo suficientemente fuerte para salir y poner en riesgo a toda la comunidad mágica, no solo de la región, del país o del continente, sino también del mundo y después quien sabe, incluso los muggles podrían estar en un riesgo insospechado.

Y finalmente llegaron, el punto en el que se hace presente la sala de los menesteres cuando alguien realmente lo necesita en el séptimo piso del castillo de Hogwarts. Sin esperar demasiado, la pared comenzó a ensancharse, haciendo aparecer de la nada una puerta grande e imponente. Sin perder más el tiempo, Melissa la abrió y en un instante se encontraron dentro de la sala que ya había descrito, amplia, clara y fría, solo se encontraba en el centro de la sala una plataforma y sobre ella el causante de lo que sucedía en el momento. Como se había ya descrito, era como un pequeño cofre, llamativo y poco convencional, el cual se encontraba abierto. Estaba ahí, enfrente de ellos sin ningún obstáculo, por lo que dudaron de que esto pudiera ser tan fácil.

-Vamos- Dijo ella.

Comenzaron a caminar pero ante este movimiento el Zaubereiansauger comenzó a secretar una especie de vapor que formó dos entidades como las que ya habían visto. Sin embargo, no se movieron. Se quedaban estáticos uno a cada lado del aparato, como resguardándolo. Era claro que se iba a defender, como si tuviera conciencia propia.

-Quiero vivir- Una voz susurrante hizo eco en la sala, tan atemorizante que hizo helar las espaldas de Sven y Melissa.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Sven.

-Mi creador me llamó Zaubereiansauger, pero ni siquiera me preguntó como quería yo llamarme- De nuevo la voz susurrante.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- Preguntó Melissa.

-Vivir… Mi creador me hizo con un propósito, iba a ser usado como una especie de arma para detener a personas _non grata,_ sin embargo, yo quería vivir, explorar e experimentar las maravillas de lo que ustedes llaman vida, no solo la existencia-.

-Estas dañando a las personas ¿No te importa eso?- Volvió a preguntar Melissa.

-Hasta ahora no he sentido ningún tipo de empatía por ningún ser vivo. Quiero ver e investigar porque algunos se preocupan por otros. He visto como unos se atacan a otros. Me resulta interesante tratar de entender cuál es la diferencia para que uno sienta empatía o deseo de dañar a otra persona. Ustedes, los humanos, no se consideran iguales los unos a los otros y quiero saber en qué radica esas diferencias-.

-No creo que en realidad quieras conocer a los seres humanos- Comenzó Melissa- Y tampoco creo que puedas entenderlos, en realidad no somos cosa sencilla. Ni siquiera nosotros mismos podemos llegar a comprendernos del todo. Podemos llegar a tener diferencias, algunas insignificativas y otras mayores. Pero esas diferencias nos hacen únicos a cada uno de nosotros. Las diferencias que tenemos no son las causas directas del porque sentimos empatía o nos odiamos, a veces eso depende más de uno-.

-Suena complicado, nada lógico-.

-No tiene que serlo, es como es-.

-Quiero saberlo-.

-Ya fue suficiente charla- Comenzó Sven- No podemos dejarte hacer lo que haces, nuestros compañeros y amigos están siendo afectados por ti. Debemos sellarte-.

-Yo… no lo permitiré-.

Las creaturas comenzaron a moverse con relativa velocidad, Sven y Melissa sacaron su varita sin saber exactamente qué hacer, cualquier ataque puede ser contraproducente, pues haría a esas creaturas más fuertes, pero Sven recordó que los ataques pueden detenerlos por un pequeño momento. Por lo que ha observado, estas creaturas no absorben al instante la magia.

-Voy a tratar de llamar su atención- Al decir esto, él corrió hacia la parte derecha de la sala, mientras lanzaba a las creaturas _"stupefy"_ repetidamente como le fue posible, las creaturas se abalanzaron sobre él, quien los volvía a detener con más hechizos aturdidores.

Melissa parecía entender el plan de Sven y se dirigió directamente al Zaubereiansauger, pero en eso, en un movimiento extrañamente veloz, las creaturas capturaron a Sven, primero su mano y después el resto del cuerpo. Sven solo se sentía atrapado, recordó el pendiente que le había mandado su hermano para protegerlo y evitar la absorción de magia, aparentemente con los resultados deseados.

-¡Sven!-.

-¡Continua! Estaré bien-.

Sin tiempo para dar explicaciones ella continuó y cuando ya casi llegaba se volvió a expulsar del Zaubereiansauger ese vapor que formó otra creatura atrapando casi al instante a Melissa, la envolvió casi en su totalidad.

-¡Sven!- Gritó.

-¡Aguanta! Me libraré de aquí ¡Aguanta por favor!-.

-Sven- Decía ella, que estaba siendo envuelta en su totalidad poco a poco- Te recuerdo… en Ollivander´s- Y al final de decir esto, la entidad la cubrió en su totalidad, sin embargo, la masa que se había creado se balanceó y cayó encima del Zaubereiansauger.

Sven no podía creerlo, eso podía ser demasiado malo, estaba siendo absorbida la energía mágica de Melissa y tan cerca de ese aparato las consecuencias podrían ser peores. Él, luchando, comenzaba a desesperarse y a tratar de pensar que podría hacer, tenía que hacer algo ya o todo podía sucumbir. Sin pensar en sí mismo, apuntó como pudo su varita a las creaturas que lo mantenían sujeto y grito _"reducto"_. Provocando una explosión que hizo volar en pedazos a las creaturas y él mismo voló para golpearse en el techo, cayó en el suelo lastimado, trataba de incorporarse con dificultad y lentitud. Al final lo logró, veía como las masas de las creaturas que había hecho explotar trataban de unirse para formarse de nuevo en una sola entidad, por lo que tenía que apurarse a hacer algo, apuntó su varita a la masa que había envuelto a Melissa… pero dudó. Hechizos simples de aturdimiento no harían gran cosa y algo más fuerte como el " _reducto_ " que lanzó podría golpear directamente a Melissa. Por lo que estaba ahí, parado, apuntando su varita, sin saber qué hacer, lleno de coraje, desesperación y con una lágrima que empezó a caer sobre su mejilla. El tiempo pasaba y era momento de hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, talvez no había otra salida, pero no se decidía a hacerlo y lentamente bajó su varita, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.

En eso, y sin esperarlo, las masas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, como no lo habían hecho hasta el momento, Sven vio como esas masas de energía comenzaron a formarse en una especie de vapor que trataban de regresar al Zaubereiansauger. La masa que había envuelto a Melissa hizo lo mismo, dejó de ser masa para convertirse en ese vapor e ingresar al aparato, dejándola libre y a punto de caer en el suelo inconsciente. Sven se apresuró para sujetarla. Al estar más cerca pudo ver como estaba incrustada la llave en el aparato, ella lo había logrado, con su último esfuerzo y suspiro metió la llave para poder iniciar el sello. Sven veía como entraba todo ese vapor que venía ya de todas partes al interior del aparato. Y después, como si ya hubiera recogido todo, ese mismo vapor, con otra coloración más tenue comenzó a salir, parte de ese vapor regresaba a Melissa.

-No lo entiendo- Dijo de nuevo esa voz susurrante- Arriesgaste tu vida para liberarte, pero no arriesgaste la de esta persona que sostienes ¿Por qué?-.

-Simplemente no lo entenderías-.

Al decir esto, el Zaubereiansauger terminó de expulsar toda esa energía mágica que había tomado de todas sus víctimas para finalmente cerrarse y sellarse. Hogwarts podía respirar tranquilo de nuevo.


	7. Chapter-Capítulo 7

**Chapter 7**

In the nursery there were fewer and fewer beds that were occupied. As expected, each student recovered by recovering their magical energy and madam Pomfrey allowed them to leave to continue their studies, because fortunately there was no reason to think about closing the school and returning the students to their respective homes.

In one of those beds lay Melissa, who had been asleep for a few hours. Her exposure to those creatures, that absorbed magic, had been more intense and prolonged than the rest of the students, and she still endured more than the others. Beside her, with some bandages on various parts of his body and scrapes on his face, was Sven, sitting in a chair waiting for her to wake up. In that state he seemed even more injured than his companion and all for making a strong spell so close to the enemy, but he felt the responsibility to be at that time at her side. And at that instant, she regained consciousness again, slowly, as if everything had been part of a dream.

-Are you here?- She asked, sleepy.

-Where else could I be?-.

-What happened? What was that thing and what did it want?-.

-Well, things have already been clarifying- Sven began- When everything calmed down, my brother was in the office of principal McGonagall to tie all the ends. As you heard from that apparat, it´s called Zaubereiansauger. It was created by Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim in the 1530s with the intention of neutralizing wizards and witches who are a threat, for example during an interrogation. But the apparat turned out to be too powerful to be manipulated so lightly, which was a real threat if it fell into the wrong hands, and to make things worse it developed a consciousness, how could you see-.

-And in the letter that I found? What or who was FU?-.

-That person turns out to be professor Fytherley Undercliffe, who was the principal of Hogwarts at that time. In the office of principal McGonagall, he himself commented that he was a close friend of Dr. von Hohenheim and for this problem he offered to keep the Zaubereiansauger in the room of requirements, because he believed that if nobody knew that it was there, there was no way to reach it, a year after safeguarding it, Dr. von Hohenheim faked his death to avoid being sought and forced to create another of those devices-.

-Well, it is assumed that the room of requirements manifest itself before someone who has a great need, but I don´t understand why it manifested in front of me-.

-Apparently, the room of requirements manifested obeying the need of the Zaubereiansauger, which after more than 500 years had a huge desire to leave-.

-I think it took advantage of my bad habit of touching everything I see- Melissa said while she put a hand on her face, distressed- Just as it happened with the plant in professor Slughorn´s classroom-.

-Well, I think it´s a possibility- Sven answered- And I think that somehow, Zaubereiansauger was grateful to you for this, I think that´s the reason why it didn´t affect you in a big way like other people, even at that moment when you were totally wrapped up in those things, it seemed like it was permissible or pious with you. In the end it was as if that thing had had some empathy, I don´t know-.

Melissa remained for a moment thoughtful while analyzing what she had just heard- Did you and your brother know about this?- She asked.

-Well, my brother tends to have certain prophecies in the form of visions, but he never attended a class of divination or tried to perfect this ability, because according to him it´s a very subjective und unreliable condition. At first he only knew that there was a threat in Hogwarts and that the absorption of magic had something to do, he sent me this pendant that would keep my magic energy inside me- He showed the pendant in his hand- But he couldn´t see clearly what it about. I tried to investigate something in the prohibited section of the library, but I couldn´t find anything with that little I knew. As time passed, my brother goy better information and fortunately, he works at the Institute for the creation and formulation of potions von Hohenheim. He informed his superiors who recognized the apparat immediately, they were looking for it for centuries. They gave him the key and they entrusted him with the mission of getting it back to my brother. Apparently they already have the means to take charge and keep the Zaubereiansauger in a safe place. It seems too coincidental, but it was probably a joke by the blind goodness of luck-.

-Why simply he didn´t inform the principal McGonagall?-.

-He he, that same question the principal did to Siegfried. It may be because my brother doesn´t want to make sudden movements if he doesn´t have all the information he requires and when he had it, it was too late, in fact I called my brother to tell him that things had gotten out of control and that I needed he came. But my brother just answered "you know me"-.

-And what will happen with that apparat?-.

-Well, its place is in Zurich, principal McGonagall recognized this and is going to allow my brother to take it away. Hogwarts has many mysteries and secrets, and this one in particular doesn´t belong to him-.

-I suppose that resolve the problem-.

-Yes… Listen, my brother is now with professor Slunghorn, because he give him some ingredients that aren´t easily obtained and after that he goes back to Zurich. Would you mind covering me to go and say good bye?-.

-He he, of course not. I´ll keep madam Pomfrey busy-.

Sven hurried out of the nursery to go to the main entrance of the school. Although he had said where his brother was, he knew he was about to leave through the main entrance of the school. He also had that gift of divination, but even lighter than his brother´s, Sven only get "foreboding". He hurried to get there in time, even though his body was still hurting enough and when he arrived he found his brother right where he believed. He was just going to talk him when he heard another voice that made them both turn.

-Listen- It was professor Longbottom, who arrived timidly- I must thank you for the effort and apologize for my behavior, I shouldn´t have drawn conclusions too quickly and have said the things that I said at that moment-.

-Don´t worry, professor- Siegfried stepped forward to talk- You have fore in your heart, it was simply inevitable-.

After this, professor Longbottom made a gesture and left that place to continue his activities as teacher. Siegfried, who was already holding the Zaubereinansauger under his left arm, smiled as he looked at his younger brother, patted him in the back and told him.

-So, that Hufflepuff girl- With these words Sven thought he would get scolded by his brother- Didn´t I tell you not to be prejudiced? Don´t put that expression, I´m glad you are ok and don´t ruin that-.

With this, Siegfried took a few steps outside the castle and disappeared. A person so talented that can appear and disappear in Hogwarts territories without any problem.

 **Capítulo 7**

En la enfermería eran cada vez menos las camas que estaban ocupadas. Como se esperaba, cada estudiante se iba recuperando al recobrar su energía mágica y madam Pomfrey les permitía salir de ahí para continuar sus estudios, pues afortunadamente ya no había motivos para pensar en cerrar el colegio y regresar a los alumnos a sus respectivos hogares.

En una de esas camas yacía Melissa, quien había estado dormida desde hace unas cuantas horas. Su exposición a esas creaturas que absorbían la magia había sido más intensa y prolongada que el resto de los alumnos, y aun así soportó más que los demás. A su lado, con algunos vendajes en varias partes del cuerpo y raspones en la cara estaba Sven, sentado en una silla esperando a que despertara. En ese estado parecía aún más herido que su compañera y todo por efectuar un hechizo fuerte tan cerca del enemigo, pero sentía la responsabilidad de estar en ese momento a su lado. Y en ese instante, ella recobraba de nuevo la conciencia, lentamente, como si todo hubiera sido parte de un sueño.

-¿Estás aquí?- Preguntó ella, somnolienta.

-¿A dónde más podría ir?-.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué era esa cosa y que quería?-.

-Bueno, las cosas ya se han estado aclarando- Comenzaba Sven- Al calmarse todo, mi hermano estuvo en la oficina de la directora McGonagall para atar todos los cabos. Como ya escuchaste de ese aparato, se llama Zaubereiansauger. Fue creado por Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim en la década de los 1530 con la intención de neutralizar a magos y brujas que sean una amenaza, por ejemplo durante un interrogatorio. Pero el aparato resultó ser demasiado poderoso como para manipularse tan a la ligera, lo que resultó una verdadera amenaza si cayera en manos equivocadas, y para empeorar las cosas desarrolló una conciencia, cómo pudiste ver-.

-¿Y en la carta que encontré? ¿Qué o quién era FU?-.

-Esa persona resulta ser el profesor Fytherley Undercliffe, quien fue director de Hogwarts en esa época. En el despacho de la directora McGonagall, él mismo comentó que era amigo cercano del doctor von Hohenheim y para este problema le ofreció guardar el Zaubereiansauger en la sala de los menesteres, pues creía que si nadie sabía que estaba ahí no había forma de llegar a ella, un año después de resguardarlo, el doctor von Hohenheim fingió su muerte para evitar ser buscado y obligado a crear otro de esos aparatos-.

-Bueno, se supone que sala de los menesteres se manifiesta ante alguien que tiene una gran necesidad, pero no entiendo porque se manifestó frente a mí-.

-Aparentemente, la sala de los menesteres se manifestó obedeciendo la necesidad del Zaubereiansauger, quien después de más de 500 años tenía un deseo enorme por salir-.

-Creo que aprovechó mi mala costumbre de tocar todo lo que veo- Dijo Melissa mientras ponía una mano en su rostro, apenada- Justo como sucedió con la planta en el aula del profesor Slughorn-.

-Bueno, creo que es una posibilidad- Respondió Sven- Y creo que de alguna manera, Zaubereiansauger se sentía agradecido contigo por esto, creo que esa es la razón del porqué no te afectó de sobremanera como a las demás personas, incluso en el momento cuando fuiste totalmente envuelta por esas cosas, pareciera que fue algo permisible o piadoso contigo. Al final fue como si esa cosa había tenido algo de empatía, no lo sé-.

Melissa se quedó por un momento pensativa mientras analizaba lo que acababa de escuchar-¿Sabían de esto tú y tu hermano?- Dijo.

-Bueno, mi hermano tiende a tener ciertas profecías en forma de visiones, pero nunca llevó una clase de adivinación ni trató de perfeccionar esta habilidad, pues según él es una condición muy subjetiva y poco fiable. En un principio él solo sabía que había una amenaza en Hogwarts y que la absorción de magia tenía algo que ver, por eso me mandó este pendiente que mantendría mi energía mágica en mi interior- Mostró el pendiente en su mano- Pero no podía ver claramente de que se trataba. Yo intenté investigar algo en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, pero no pude encontrar algo con lo poco que yo sabía. Mientras pasaba el tiempo, mi hermano obtuvo mejor información y por fortuna, él trabaja en el Instituto para la creación y formulación de pociones von Hohenheim. Lo informó a sus superiores quienes reconocieron el aparato de inmediato, lo estaban buscando desde hace siglos. Le entregaron la llave y le encargaron la misión de recuperarla a mi hermano. Al parecer ellos ya cuentan con los medios para hacerse cargo y manetener en un lugar seguro al Zaubereiansauger. Parece demasiada coincidencia, pero probablemente fue una broma de la diosa ciega de la suerte-.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le informó a la directora McGonagall?-.

-Jeje, esa misma pregunta le hizo la directora a Siegfried. Puede ser debido a que mi hermano no quiere hacer movimientos bruscos si no tiene toda la información que requiere y cuando la tuvo ya era demasiado tarde, de hecho yo le avisé a mi hermano para indicarle que las cosas se habían salido de control y que necesitaba que viniera. Pero mi hermano solo le contestó "Usted me conoce"-.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con ese aparato?-.

-Bueno, su lugar está en Zurich, la profesora McGonagall reconoce esto y le va a permitir a mi hermano llevárselo. Hogwarts tiene muchos misterios y secretos, y este en particular no le corresponde-.

-Supongo que eso resuelve el problema-.

-Si… Escucha, mi hermano se encuentra ahora con el profesor Slughorn, pues le hace entrega de algunos ingredientes que no se consiguen fácilmente y después de eso se va de regreso a Zurich. ¿Te importaría cubrirme para ir a despedirlo?-.

-Jeje, claro. Yo mantendré ocupada a madam Pomfrey-.

Sven se apuró en salir de la enfermería para dirigirse a la entrada principal del colegio. Si bien había dicho donde se encontraba su hermano, sabía que estaba a punto de salir a través de la entrada principal del colegio. También tenía ese don de adivinación, pero aún más leve que el de su hermano, Sven solo obtenía "presentimientos". Se apuró para llegar a tiempo, a pesar de que su cuerpo aún le dolía bastante y cuando llegó se encontró a su hermano justo en el lugar donde creía. Apenas iba a hablar con él cuando escuchó otra voz que los hizo voltear a los dos von Brand.

-Escuchen- Era el profesor Longbottom quien llegaba tímidamente- Debo agradecerles su esfuerzo y disculparme por mi comportamiento, no debí sacar conclusiones demasiado rápido y haber dicho las cosas que dije en ese momento-.

-Descuide, profesor- Siegfried se adelantó en tomar la palabra- Usted tiene fuego en el corazón, sencillamente fue inevitable-.

Tras esto, el profesor Longbottom hizo un ademan y se retiró de ese lugar para continuar sus actividades como docente. Siegfried, quien ya sostenía el Zaubereiansauger bajo su brazo izquierdo, sonrió al mirar a su hermano menor, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo.

-Así que esa chica de Hufflepuff ¿he?- Con estas palabras, Sven creyó que recibiría un regaño de parte de su hermano- ¿Acaso no te he dicho que no seas prejuicioso? No pongas esa expresión, me alegra que estés bien y no arruines eso-.

Con esto, Siegfried dio unos pasos fuera del castillo y al acto desapareció. Una persona tan talentosa que puede aparecer y desaparecer en territorios de Hogwarts sin ningún problema.


	8. Epilogue-Epílogo

**Epilogue**

Winter had arrived and the holydays were approaching. Sven was outside Hogwarts, rubbing his hands to try to warm them. The surroundings were full of snow. A white panorama, silent and peaceful while the snow continued to fall from the sky, slowly and almost poetically. He found this really very pleasant. Suddenly, a sweet and known voice resonated in that silence, it was Melissa Lockley who arrived. They both looked at each other, smiled and took each other´s hands to start a walk. They will spend that day in the town of Hogsmeade.

Maybe professor Slughorn was not an expert on the subject, but Sven is pretty sure now that professor knew a thing or two.

 **The End**

 **Epílogo**

Había llegado el invierno y las vacaciones se aproximaban. Sven se encontraba fuera de Hogwarts, frotándose las manos para tratar de calentarlas. Los alrededores estaban repletos de nieve. Un panorama blanco, silencioso y pacífico mientras la nieve continuaba cayendo desde el cielo, lenta y casi poéticamente. Esto lo encontraba en verdad muy agradable. De pronto, una dulce y conocida voz hacía resonar ese silencio, era Melisssa Lockley quien llegaba. Ambos se miraron, se sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano para comenzar una caminata. Pasarían ese día en el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Tal vez el profesor Slughorn no era experto en el tema, pero es bastante seguro que sabía un par de cosas.

 **Fin**


End file.
